Darkest Hour
by AidennPluto
Summary: Twilight Harry Potter crossover. When Snape reveals that Voldemort's new allies are vampires, the Order of the Phoenix is hard-pressed to find a way to fight back. Unfortunately, the only one who can help them is a vampire himself. On Hold
1. Chapter 1

This is a very tentative step I'm taking. I haven't exactly been writing long and I don't know if I'm up to writing a multi-chapter fic. Unfortunately the idea would not leave me alone. So here's the beginning and I'll see if it's worth continuing.

Disclaimer: All I own is a gumball and a popsicle stick. They're mine, you can't have them.

**Prologue**

The atmosphere in Number 12 Grimmauld Place was even drearier than usual; at the table, no one spoke. The faint pitter-patter of the rain went ignored, as the members of the Order of the Phoenix contemplated with growing horror the piece of news they had just received from one of their own. Several people had their heads in their hands; Mrs. Weasley was even sobbing into her husband's shoulder. McGonagall turned desperate, pleading eyes to the Headmaster, as though begging him to assure her what was said was a lie; that somehow, Snape was mistaken. But Dumbledore only gave a slight shake of the head, suddenly looking older than he ever had before. Long lines of age set his face in a grim line, his eyes devoid of the sparkle they usually bore. Her fears confirmed, McGonagall muffled a gasp of dismay in her hand.

After several seconds of silence, there was a loud bang that made most of the people in the room jump; as Moody jumped to his feet and rounded on Snape, the Potions Master regarded him with unreadable eyes.

"I see no reason," he hissed, words directed at Dumbledore, even if both of his eyes never left Snape's pale face, "to even believe a word this sniveling liar has to say. Who's to day his _master _didn't put him up to this – in an attempt to scare us away and lose hope?"

Snape sneered disdainfully, baring yellow teeth. "Was that an admission of fear, Moody?" he asked smoothly, "or merely a pathetic attempt to provoke me?"

Before Moody could snap back, Dumbledore tapped the table with his pointer finger once, asking for attention. "Alastor, I trust Severus completely," he said, not for the first time. "And as such, I have complete faith in the validity of his information."

"But Albus," McGonagall whispered, "vampires?"

The word was spoken like one might speak the name 'Voldemort': with resounding fear and horror hidden behind the taboo word. Vampires had long been considered among the most evil monsters in the Wizarding World.

The first vampire was said to have been Dracula, the Transylvanian human with such a thirst for blood and love for the sadistic that he drank the blood of his victims. From there, legends and myths abounded, differing from region to region. Muggles still explored these myths, writing horror stories about creatures that slept during the day, turned into bats, were vulnerable to garlic and drank the blood of their victims. Wizards, of course, knew that while these legends were greatly exaggerated, they had a basis in fact. Vampires did exist. Creatures of the night, vampires lurked in the shadows, stalking their prey and seducing them with mysterious beauty and allure. No one was ever known to have survived a vampire attack. One bite released a deadly poison into the blood of the victim, causing endless pain and eventual, unavoidable transformation.

"How could he choose such allies?" McGonagall continued in the same tone of disgust and terror.

Lupin spoke up, albeit quietly. "I think the question here is not how he could choose such allies, but how vampires would even accept to work for him. As far as I know, and I doubt my information is wrong, vampires view humans as inferior creatures, good for nothing except sucking dry." There was a muffled whimper from Lupin's right. He ignored it. "And no matter how twisted, Voldemort is still human. It seems difficult to believe that any vampire would accept to be recruited by him. Not," he added quickly, "that I doubt your information, Severus."

Snape scowled at him from across the table, not in the least for speaking Voldemort's name out loud. His eyes snapped to Sirius' as he spoke up.

"I think Remus is right. I mean, vampires would be a danger even to the Death-Eaters, right? Maybe they'll eat up Voldemort's followers and spare us the trouble?" Sirius grinned maniacally, in a terrible attempt to lighten the mood.

"Astounding," Snape drawled, "not only does it have stupid thoughts, but it can speak them at the same time." Lupin clamped his hand around Sirius' wrist as he started to rise with a snarl. Snape's mouth curled up into a smirk. "I don't know what the Dark Lord has offered the vampires, but rest assured I'm sure it's something they want very, very much. The Dark Lord has been working on recruiting vampires for years, which you would have known if you would have listened to my reports –"

"But we all thought it was impossible to strike a deal with a vampire!" McGonagall shrieked suddenly, drowning out Tonks who seemed to want to say the same thing. "How were we to know –"

"By now you should know that nothing is impossible when it comes to the Dark Lord, _Minerva,"_ Snape hissed. "We must assume that the vampires will not betray their new master, and proceed under that assumption. We should be working out a defense plan, not sitting here bickering amongst ourselves."

"And what do you suggest we do, Snape?" Moody spat sarcastically, "fight them with sunshine and daisies? There is no defense against vampires!"

"Not quite correct, Alastor. There is one defense." The silence that followed the Headmaster's words was formidable. He looked around the room expectantly, as though waiting for someone to voice his thoughts for him.

No one looked away from him. The faces in front of Dumbledore showed mixed feelings; some seemed hopeful while others skeptical. At long last, Snape spoke up. "Fire with fire," he muttered quietly.

Dumbledore fought back a smile. Of all the members of the Order of the Phoenix, only he would have such a devious and dark mind. "Very true. The only way we can defeat the vampires recruited by Voldemort is to have vampires on our side as well. They are quite skilled at killing their own."

The roar that followed this declaration was as deafening as the silence before the proclamation was.

"Dumbledore, that's ridiculous – "

"Headmaster, I must protest – "

"That's completely insane!"

"Dumbledore – "

"SHUT UP!"

Snape glared at everyone at the table after his yelled command. "Arguing pointlessly will achieve nothing! Headmaster, if we were to consider this plan, how exactly do you suggest we go around receiving aid from vampires? One cannot simply go out into the street and pick up a vampire. They would be impossible to find. Assuming that we did find them, they would kill us before we had a chance to present our case. Assuming they don't kill us, we have nothing to bargain with."

Dumbledore smiled sadly at Snape. "Quite a nice way of summing up our situation, Severus. Actually, it's not as hard as it seems. All I must do is pick up a good old muggle telephone and call an old acquaintance."

Dumbledore reached into his robes and pulled out a yellow candy, popping it into his mouth. "Lemon drop, anyone?"

Everyone ignored him.

Undeterred, Dumbledore continued. "I had the misfortune to be attacked by a vampire in my youth. I was rescued by a young vampire named Carlisle Cullen. We came to be – well, perhaps not friends, but as close to it as a vampire and a human can get, I think. He is the only one we can turn to right now for help. I may be up for quite a challenge to convince him to put his family at risk, but he's the only chance we have."

After a pause, McGonagall spoke up. "Albus," she whispered, "Albus, there must be another way. Vampires –"

"Doctor Cullen will not harm anyone of us, Minerva, I assure you. If he accepts, neither he nor his family will attack us. If he does not accept, we must seek help elsewhere. If you can all be patient for an hour or so, I will floo to a neighboring muggle town to make the phone call. I will be back shortly. Severus, would you accompany me, please?"

Dumbledore rose out of his seat and Snape followed silently with a dramatic flow of his black robes. They exited, leaving the other members of the Order of the Phoenix to their own morbid and hopeless thoughts. After a while, Molly rose from the table wearily. "I think I'll go tuck the kids in bed." No one mentioned that they were far too old to be tucked in. It was obvious Molly needed it.

Stirred out of their shock, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins quickly tugged their Extendable Ears out from under the door and stumbled to their rooms.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

*ducks* don't hurt me! I'm fragile. T.T


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Gah. I'm sorry. I didn't think it would take me so long to get this out, but I had to fool around with the timeline and the plot.

I'm placing this during the summer before "Order of the Phoenix" and… hesitantly… before "Eclipse". So, spoilers for all the books before those. Now, the problem is that I'm not exactly sure if my story plan and the "Twilight" timelines will fit so I might change the time for "Twilight". Help. The fight with the newborns takes place in Eclipse, right? I've only read the books once each and they have started to mesh together into one big story. And the Volturi show up in "New Moon", right? I'm pretty sure about that one.

**Disclaimer:** Why yes, I do own them. What's that, you say? My nose just grew to twice its normal size? Dammit, caught in the lie.

Okay, on to the chapter. More setting the stage. Things will pick up soon though :)

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Molly Weasley walked out of Harry and Ron's room, trying in vain to staunch the flow of tears that had ignited of their own free will when she'd laid eyes on her children, Harry, and Hermione. If she'd been a bit more clear-headed, she'd have noticed how pale they all were and she'd have been suspicious of the lack of laughter coming from their room. As it were, her head was so muddled and worried that she'd tucked them all in without a thought about their odd complexions. She stumbled down the steps toward the meeting room once more, sending a prayer to whatever god may listen.

In the boys' room, the silence seemed loud. Neither Ron nor Harry knew what to say. Several seconds later, there was a loud crack and a muffled curse as the twins apparated onto the beds. George muttered a quick apology and patted Harry's back as the brunette leaned forward over his bruised leg with a curse. Ron sat up in bed as well, and Fred plopped down next to him, swinging an arm over his shoulder and pulling his brother against his shoulder. They waited in silence until the door creaked open slowly and Hermione and Ginny slinked into the room. Ginny headed for Harry's bed, settling into her big brother's lap and letting George hug her. Hermione sat next to Harry, hands twisting in her lap.

Their breathing was the only sound in the room for a while. No one wanted to break the silence. Eventually, Fred took a stab at it.

"D'you reckon Dumbledore can convince that – that guy to help us?"

Ron groaned quietly. "He didn't seem too sure, did he? The way it sounded – he didn't have much control over this Cullen guy. But he's Dumbledore, right? If anyone can do it, he can."

There was a loud sniff from Hermione's direction. "It's a horribly dangerous plan he's come up with. I'm not sure it's a good idea even if it works. I've read about vampires and they're not creatures you trust. They're more like animals, living off of temptation and bloodlust. It's preposterous – handing ourselves over like this!"

"Mum used to worry, remember?" Ron whispered. "She'd never let us visit Uncle Billy after dark because that's when the vampires lurked around. They don't come out in the sunlight. Mostly, they didn't attack houses because it was too troublesome when they had so much fresh meat outside."

"Shut up, Ron!" George snapped angrily as Ginny burst into tears.

"But if they're working for V-Voldemort, then they'll attack us any chance they get! They won't be able to get us here, because Grimmauld Place is Unplottable, and Hogwarts is probably fairly safe, but anywhere else, we'll be open prey! I guarantee you, if we go out of this house right now, we won't ever come back in!" Hermione's breath came in shallow pants, her eyes blinking viciously. "And anyone else – other students at Hogwarts, muggleborns and V-Voldemort's resisters, they'll be attacked in their houses, or even at work! They could be dying right now!"

Her voice rose to dangerous levels. The twins and Ron all shushed her, glancing nervously at the door to make sure no one had heard.

Everyone glanced at each other in the semi-dark. "Wonder if they're even planning on telling us," Fred muttered darkly.

"Probably not," his twin answered gloomily, "if we're all about to die, I suppose they'd want us to do it happily."

"You're a bloody moron, you know that George?" Ginny snapped, wiping furiously at her face until it was pink. "Obviously we're not about to die, everyone is still fighting. And I say if Dumbledore trusts this Cullen guy despite being a vampire, than we should damn well trust him too. If we'd given up whenever it seemed impossible, we wouldn't be here right now. If we'd given up at the end of the year when You-Know-Who had come back and the entire Wizarding World started calling us insane, the Order of the Phoenix wouldn't have been reformed. If Harry had given up in his first year when he thought Snape was after the Sorcerer's Stone, we'd all be dead, probably. If Ron and Harry had given up when Riddle wrote that I was dead in the Chamber of Secrets, I – I'd really be dead!"

No one said anything as the youngest member of the Weasley family spoke. "We – we've just gotta keep going. And trust each other. And that means trusting Dumbledore's judgment."

Ron nodded in agreement and tightened his hold on his brother's hand. "If his plan works."

"It will, Ron."

Fred and George looked at each other form opposite beds and then nodded in agreement as well. Hermione took a deep, shuddering breath. "I really hope you're right," she whispered.

After a brief moment of silence, everyone turned to Harry, who had been quiet throughout their entire conversation. "Harry? You okay?" Hermione whispered, grabbing his arm and shaking him gently.

Harry exhaled loudly and leaned forward, resting his head in his hands. "This is my fault."

Ginny stared at him in dismay, as Hermione muffled a gasp and grabbed his hand. Ron gawped at him.

"How'd you figure _that _one, mate? Not everything is your fault, you know."

"But this is. I was there, Ron, I was there two months ago when he came back. It was my blood that allowed him to return. I couldn't stop him. And he's recruited vampires because he wants me badly enough to risk everything. You didn't see him, Ron, he was so angry when I got away, I'm sure he'd do anything to kill me. Even if it means killing everyone else," he said, his tone full of guilt. "I'm so sorry. Sometimes I just wish he'd just kill me and be done with it."

There were several loud exclamations of outrage, and then they were all on him. Hermione was sobbing and trying to hit him across the face while hugging him at the same time. Ginny clung to his back while Fred and George both tried to give him vicious noogies. Ron grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "Oi! Earth to the most moronic guy on the planet! What the bloody hell are you talking about? He recruited vampires 'cuz he's a sick bastard who wants to kill everyone. Just 'cuz this guy has an obsession doesn't make you responsible for what he does. And if you ever even _think _that again I swear I will turn you into a bloody ferret and let Draco Malfoy keep you as a pet! That's certainly the worst fate I can imagine, even worse than being sucked dry by a vampire."

Harry hid his face in Hermione's bushy hair, since it was the biggest object around and it offered the most concealment. No one mentioned his shaking shoulders. Fred and George had stopped tormenting his hair and both kneeled down next to him to grip his arms tightly.

They waited for Harry to regain his composure. He muttered a quick "Sorry" and "Thanks" and everyone returned to their previous positions.

"Still," Harry said gloomily. "I don't suppose I'll be able to sleep tonight." There were several noises of agreement. "So I guess we should find something to do or talk about until Dumbledore returns. Preferably not something that has to do with vampires."

There were several minutes of silence. Then, Hermione spoke up shyly.

"So. What'd you guys think about the match between the Fitchburg Finches and Puddlemere United last week?"

Everyone turned to stare at her in dumb shock. "You – you're talking about Quidditch?" Ron croaked.

Hermione sniffed. "Yes, well, it's the only thing that'll get your minds off this completely. And you arguing pointlessly and making remarks about Wonki Faints will annoy me enough to get my mind off things too," she ignored Ron's offended exclamation of _"It's 'Wronski Feints'!"_

"Can't argue with that sort of logic," Fred snorted. "Puddlemere United kicked ass so bad."

"Language, Fred. And I don't mean 'ass', I mean praising that sad excuse of a team. They won, but the Finches were obviously the better team. The dynamics were incredible, the team unity perfect –" Ginny declared, only to be interrupted by Harry.

"Whatever, Ginny. Didn't you see that ridiculous pass Pietrovich made three minutes in?"

Hermione sighed deeply and leaned back against the wall.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Bella rubbed her temples gingerly as she poured over her math textbook. It was nearly2 o'clock in the morning and all she wanted to do was sleep, but she still had to study for the upcoming calculus test.

_This is what I get for spending time with the love of my life on a Thursday afternoon. Homework after midnight. _

She sighed and, making up her mind, she snapped shut her textbook, swinging her legs over the side of her bed. She set her alarm clock for 5 o'clock and stumbled awkwardly down the steps. Grabbing and aspirin, she downed it with vast amounts of water.

_I'm going to hate myself in the morning. But I can't concentrate right now. I'll just have to wake up early to study. _

She dragged her feet back up the stairs, muffling a cry of pain as she stubbed her toe in the door. She almost jumped out of her skin when she walked into her room and found Edward lounging on her bed.

Silently, Bella closed the door after glancing down the hallway to make sure Charlie was still asleep. Edward grinned at her and patted the space next to him invitingly. Bella scampered to the bed and curled up against his marble-cold body. She sighed in content, pressing her heated forehead to his icy neck. "I didn't think you'd come over tonight. What did Carlisle say?"

A few hours before, as Bella and Edward were lounging together in their meadow talking (arguing) about Bella's inevitable (in her opinion) transformation, Edward's brow had furrowed in confusion and his eyes had grown distant.

"What is it?" Bella had asked.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Alice," Edward murmured. "She's coming this way." Seconds later, Alice bounded into the clearing, the sun casting gorgeous sparkles across her skin. She wasn't smiling; in fact, she looked anxious. She looked at Edward, and it was clear he was reading her mind to see what was wrong.

Edward's face grew even more puzzled and he opened his mouth. Alice cut him off. "I'm just as confused as you are, so don't bother asking for clarifications. You know all that I know. We have to go."

Bella didn't like the way Alice had said "go". It had a sort of permanent resonance. A cold fear shook her body as she remembered the time when Edward had disappeared without a trace not months before. She grabbed his hand as hard as she could, trying to convey to him that he wasn't goinganywhere. Edward didn't even seem to notice her desperate grip. He got up smoothly.

"Going where?" Bella demanded, stepping in font of him.

Edward blinked, like he'd forgotten she was there. He grinned. "Home. Apparently Carlisle got a weird phone call from some old friend of his, or something and he wants to talk to all of us. Here, let me drop you off home."

He swung her over onto his back, and Bella barely had a chance to inhale before they were off at an incredible speed, the wind whipping across her, and slapping her hair against her face. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Alice bounding along next to them, keeping pace easily. Next thing Bella knew, Edward had skimmed up her house and had dropped her onto her bed. He leaned forward and kissed her lingeringly.

"Can't I come too? I'm practically part of the family, right?" she asked desperately, her heart hammering.

Edward heard it. He frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

He crossed his arms. For a few seconds, he regarded her silently, and then his face dropped. "I may not be able to read your mind, but I really don't have to right now. You're worried I'll disappear again, aren't you?"

She didn't answer, and her silence was enough answer. Edward ran a hand through his hair. "I told you it was a mistake. I'd never leave you again, Bella, you know that. I love you." And with that he leaned forward again and their lips met. She kissed him deeply, passionately, grabbing him around the neck and pulling him as close as she could. He only pulled back when she hooked a leg around his waist.

A weird look twisted his face. "I told you not to do that."

Bella smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Stop worrying, love. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Edward sighed deeply and loudly, for once sounding as old as he was. He had a dejected, guilty and utterly miserable look on his face. Bella pulled away from him and glared.

"That sigh sounded bad."

"It is. Carlisle got a phone call from an old acquaintance. Some guy named Dumbledore."

Despite the serious look on Edward's face, Bella couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of her. "Dumbledore? You know what that means in old English?"

Edward stared at her blankly. Bella felt her face flush in the flickering lamplight. _Of course he knows. He was born closer to the times when old English was used than I was. Idiot._

"Bumble-bee."

"Yea. Funny, huh?"

"Absolutely." Not even a smile passed over Edward's face. "He asked Carlisle for… help."

_That explains everything._

"Help with what?"

Slowly, Edward drew out the words. "Help with an… infestation problem he's having."

Bella rolled her eyes and then pinned him to the wall with her gaze. "Would you talk straight for once? If it's so serious, I want to know what's going on!"

"Okay." Edward ran a hand through his hair. "Okay. Dumbledore is the leader of some sort of organization taking a stand against someone with a ridiculous name that starts with a V, who's purpose is mass homicide. This V guy recruited vampires to help him out, and Dumbledore wants to – ah – fight fire with fire, as it were. So Carlisle, being a warm-hearted vegetarian who wants to protect humans from the less selective of his kind has agreed to help out. And to include his entire family in this "helping out" thing."

Bella was listening very carefully, ignoring Edward's light tone that was obviously trying to fend off an upcoming tantrum, but at the end of his explanation, she frowned in confusion. "But that doesn't sound so bad. Why are you so upset?" Her anxiety was only apparent in the way she was torturing the poor scrunchie in her hands.

Edward gave her a hopeless look and grabbed her hands to pull her close to him. "You know I love you, Bella, right? More than anything. And that I made a huge, monumental, disgustingly ridiculous mistake in leaving you, right?"

Bella's heart thudded in her chest until she felt it lodge up in her throat. "What are you saying? You – you promised it wasn't about that!" she whispered with dread.

"We have no idea why these vampires are helping humans massacre each other. We're going to have to go undercover, find information, protect Dumbledore and his organization, get rid of the vampire threat… in England."

Bella felt the air leave her lungs in a whoosh, as though someone had kicked her in the stomach. "You – you're going to England?" she gasped. "For how long?"

"I don't know. As long as it takes for us to fix this. We're leaving in two days, after we pack our bags. We can't let these vampires expose us and if we can keep several thousand humans becoming monster food, all the better. But it might be a year or so."

"A year?"

Edward pulled Bella tighter against him and pressed her against his chest, kissing her temple. "I'm so sorry, love." But Bella was pushing away from him fiercely, ignoring the fact that she could do nothing against his iron grip. Edward let her go anyway.

"You promised me!" she shrieked. Edward made desperate signs to be quiet, knowing neither of them wanted Charlie waking up. "You - you promised you wouldn't leave me again! You swore!"

"Bella, I'm not leaving you _that way_! Dammit, I saw how badly that turned out, okay! It's just – it's Carlisle, Bella! I owe him. I can't turn my back on him. But I swear, I'll write to you everyday, and every chance I'll get, I'm going to zip down here as fast as I can and stay with you a while, okay?"

"What do - how are you going to do that? England is across the ocean! I'm pretty sure even you can't walk on water, no matter how incredible your other flashy powers are!"

"I'll find a way!"

And so earnest and desperate was his expression that Bella calmed down enough to form coherent thoughts.

_Just a year. With daily letters. And an occasional visit. That's not so bad right? _

_Yes. Yes it is._

"Take me with you! I'm part of the family too, right? You said that!"

"Bella, you know that's impossible. You can't just disappear from school. You can't leave Charlie and besides, it's going to be dangerous enough with all the vampires over there; I don't want a repeat of the James incident."

"Edward," Bella whispered. "I don't know what I'll do without you."

Edward framed her face with both hands. "It'll be okay. I swear it will. One year. That's it. And we'll se each other. Maybe the bad guys celebrate Christmas. I can come visit then."

Edward's attempt to lighten the mood was terrible, but Bella appreciated it just the same. "Promise?"

"Promise."

Then he kissed her, and watched her sleep until the morning.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**A/N:** *ducks rotten fruit* Yea. Bella won't be going to England. I can hear the outraged calls right now: "How dare you split up Edward and his Bella? I'm going to take you face and shred it into a million pieces you b-"

*wince* I'm sorry! But seriously, how on Earth would I justify taking her away from Forks for a year? 'She can't do anything without the love of her life?' Besides, Edward meant it when he said they were going to see each other once in a while. *smiles*

It has come to my attention that "scrunchie" is not, in fact a word. Wow. I've used it my entire life. It's the thing you ping your hair up in a ponytail with. Right?

**Pairings**: Dammit. I love yaoi. But I just can't seem to justify Jasper leaving Alice to make out with Edward, so I'm going to keep the classical pairings: EdwardBella, JasperAlice, EmmettRosalie, CarlisleEsme. As for the Harry Potter characters… meh. I doubt I'll do much in the pairings department with them.

Just warning you, this story will not revolve around lovey-dovey romantic crap. There will probably be the occasional kiss, but no elaborate love triangles and drama. I'm going to concentrate on the plot, mmkay?

Hopefully the next chapter won't take me as long as this one. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** *sigh* It has come to my attention that I need to mend several plot holes. Please bear with me, and if something doesn't make sense, let me know so I can fix it.

Happy Holidays, people! I just love this time of the year *smiles happily*.

**Disclaimer:** I own a brand-spanking-new book written by Ernest Hemingway. You can't have it.

**Warnings:** Um. Not-entirely-dismissing-of-Jacob! Edward. Other than that, nothing yet.

_Italics _- thoughts

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Silence really was a beautiful thing. It came very rarely, and it was almost inexistent in the life of one Edward Cullen. When you can hear the thoughts of everyone within a five-mile radius, you never really get a chance to treasure one of life's simple pleasures.

_Crystal, _Edward thought. That's what silence reminded him of. A gorgeous, pure crystal, reflecting rainbow colors off its many facets. _It's so odd how a crystal can take something as plain as white light and turn it into something as beautiful as a rainbow. Just like silence. It takes the plainness of this little meadow and turns it into something to be treasured._

Unlike a crystal, however, silence can be broken in a heartbeat. Edward snarled as he heard the approaching apologetic thoughts of his older brother.

Jasper smiled sheepishly at him as he came into the clearing. Edward tried desperately to ignore him, but Jasper's rather pointed _"Are you okay?" _thoughts distracted him.

_How did she take it?_

"She's ecstatic, of course. Nothing would bring her greater pleasure than me disappearing again."

Jasper ignored the rather brutal sarcasm. _You don't have to go, you know. Carlisle would understand._

Edward turned furious, honey-colored eyes on him. "What are you doing here, anyway? I'd figured that stopping some 20 miles from home would get the message across that I don't want to talk to anyone. And why you?"

Jasper shrugged lightly, a motion entirely too human that made Edward sneer at him. "Carlisle knows nothing he could say would make you feel better, Esme thinks you wouldn't listen to her, Rosalie knows she'd be of no comfort to you since you two would probably just end up tearing at each other's throats, Emmett also knows he'd be of no comfort to you since, well, he's Emmett, and Alice… Alice looked into the future, saw me talking to you and kicked me out of the house."

Edward snorted, smothering a rock to dust in his fist. "Typical Alice. She sees something in her visions and makes it happen. Of course, the only reason it's happening in her visions is because she made it happen in the first place."

_Completely confusing, huh? It messes up your sanity, but I love that little monster._

Even in his thoughts, Edward could feel the sincerity in those words. Or perhaps that was just Jasper projecting his feelings again. "Yea. That's how I feel about Bella."

"So stay with her. You don't have to do this. Like I said, Carlisle will understand. And besides…" _Victoria may still be after her._

Edward heaved a sigh and refused to show any indication that he was aware of the waves of comfort sent his way by his brother in order to keep him from losing it. "I've thought about that. Part of me wants to stay here and protect her, but I've thought about it and… well, Victoria's been around for a nearly a year now, and the wolves have done a pretty good job of keeping her away from the area."

_Careful Edward. That sneer might make your face fall off._

"They're a bunch of mangy dogs, the one that moons around Bella being the worst one, but if anyone can keep a vampire at bay besides another vampire, it's the werewolves. And that idiot is obsessed enough with her that he'd treat her like a precious diamond."

"You're not worried? I mean, he does seem very… attached to her."

The glare leveled at Jasper would have burned the flesh off a human. The blonde immediately back-pedaled, sending waves of apology at him. Unspoken, but not unheard, was the implication of that glare. _I trust her. Don't you dare insult her._

_I apologize. I never meant that Bella would betray you. You know I love her like a sister._

"Yea," Edward murmured. "I know."

Several moments of silence passed before Jasper spoke again, quietly. "So you're going to entrust her life to Jacob?"

By the awkward hunching of Edward's shoulders, Jasper could tell he hit him where it hurt most. "I don't know. I don't know. My heart, though the stupid thing doesn't beat, is telling me that I'm betraying her by doing this, but my mind is telling me that Jacob, although an idiot and a disgusting dog, can protect her. At least for a short while until we get this over with."

Edward glanced at his brother, suddenly beseeching, as though asking him to understand. "I love her and I'd never do anything to hurt her. But Carlisle – he never asked anything of me. Never. He saved my life. And then every time I got angry that I couldn't follow his lifestyle, every time I slipped up and killed a human and felt like a monster, he always pulled me through. Never once did he give in to temptation. I mean, he's a doctor; he works with bleeding humans every day and never once did he show any contempt that I couldn't do what he did. And besides, I'd hate myself if I didn't do my part to stop this son of a bitch who's recruiting vampires to do his dirty work."

Jasper wasn't looking at him; his gaze was faraway, but Edward didn't make the mistake of believing he wasn't listening. He tried to delve deeper into Jasper's thoughts, to see if his brother felt any disdain about his decision to leave Bella, but he found only resigned and reluctant agreement.

Jasper heaved a sigh. _I can see why you're doing this. And, though I may not want to admit it… I think I'd do the same. But you'd better talk to Jacob. Makes sure that he protects her with his life. I know I don't have to tell you this, but if she gets hurt…_

Edward grinned at the gruesome mental picture Jasper envisioned for Jacob's punishment. "Yea. I'll talk to him."

Standing up, Jasper looked around the meadow for the first time since he got there. _It's beautiful._

"I know."

Jasper glanced at him slyly. _And quiet too, right?"_

"It was until you came."

Edward heard the amusement in his brother's thoughts. _I'll leave you to your solidarity, then. Just be back within two days when we're leaving._

In a second, Jasper was gone. The slight air displacement was the only sign that he'd even been there. Lying down on the grass, Edward closed his eyes and savored the quiet.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The very air in Grimmauld Place seemed to buzz with anticipation and fear. Molly Weasley was stumbling down the stairs, muttering various spells. Only she knew what they might do, or how spelled walls could protect anyone from blood-thirsty vampires. Noticing this, Harry voiced his confusion to the twins.

"Ah," Fred said, knowingly. "Poor, innocent, wittle Hawwy Potter."

"Don't you know that walls are great allies when trying to fend off vampires?" George continued, staring at his mother in bemusement.

"You see, Harry, those spells are animation spells."

Harry glanced at him, puzzled. "Animation spells?"

George snorted. "They make the walls grow arms and legs to strangle vampires to death." He enforced this declaration by waggling his hands in front of Harry's face.

The image of a wall grabbing a vampire and shaking it around until its tongue lolled out of its mouth had Harry snorting as well. "No seriously, what is she doing?"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously, we have no idea."

And with that proud declaration, the twins apparated happily to God knows where. From the sudden loud cursing downstairs, Harry guessed they interrupted Tonks and Moody's important-spells-to-know-in-case-the-vampires-go-haywire review session. Grinning, Harry set off in search of Ron and Hermione.

In the diner, Sirius and Remus were seated at a table, heads together and looks of intense worry on both of their faces. As he approached them, Harry saw Sirius grip his friend's shoulder tightly as Remus' hand ran wearily over his face. The werewolf seemed exhausted, dark bags under his eyes and hair looking like it hadn't seen a brush in weeks. Both of the marauders turned to Harry and gave him utterly fake, reassuring smiles.

"Harry," Sirius croaked as he reached them. "Listen, when they come, I want you to stay as close as possible to Dumbledore, okay? Actually, scratch that, stay away from Dumbledore since he's probably going to be the closest to the vampires. Stay close to Snape, okay? He's a bloody git, but if anyone knows spells dark enough to get rid of vampires in case they go bite-happy, it's him."

"Don't be ridiculous, Sirius," Molly said briskly as she proceeded to whisper incantations at the walls. "The kids aren't going to be there when they come. They can't be out of the house, granted, since it's too dangerous out there now, but they sure as hell will be on the other side of this house."

Remus shook his head wearily. "Molly, if they're on the other side of the house and the vampires decide to attack, they'll plow their way through us and sniff out the kids. It would be better if they were close to us so we could at least try to protect them if worse comes to worst."

Molly made a strangled noise in the back of her throat, and, blinking furiously, proceeded to the next room. Harry swallowed thickly and glanced back at Sirius and Remus. This time, they didn't smile. "Yup. Like I said, Harry, stay close to Snape."

Nodding, Harry leaned into his godfather as he pulled him into a gruff hug. He glanced at Remus awkwardly after pulling away from Sirius, and gladly accepted a hug from him too.

_Bloody hell. It feels like we're saying good-bye for the last time. I need to find Ron and Hermione._

He followed Mrs. Weasley into the next room, looking around for his friends. Kingsley Sacklebolt was discussing something with Arthur Weasley and two other members of the Order while Dumbledore and Snape were on the other side of the room also talking in quiet voices. The Headmaster's back was to Harry, and he caught Snape's black eyes. Instinctively bracing himself for a sneer, he was slightly surprised when Snape beckoned him forward. Harry approached them hesitantly.

Dumbledore turned around to face him, with a bright smile that made Harry wince. "Harry, my boy," he said genially, his happy countenance seeming as misplaced in the house as a muggle at Hogwarts. "I have something for you. You won't need it, but I believe it might make dear Molly a bit calmer."

With a flourish, Dumbledore reached into his deep purple robes and extracted an empty tin can. He held it out for Harry to take.

"This is a portkey, Harry. If worse comes to worst, just say 'activate', and you'll be on your way to Hogwarts. Make sure you have all of your friends close by in case you need to make a grab for it – portkeys don't grow on trees and I can only break so many Ministry laws… Minerva will be waiting for you at Hogwarts. Of course, you won't need it. But I think more people may be comforted if you had a safe plan."

Harry nodded and tucked the can in his own black robes. "Thank you, sir. I'll let everyone know about this."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at him merrily. "Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley are in the kitchen."

Not bothering to ask how he had known he was looking for them, Harry made his way to the kitchen where he found Ginny, Hermione, and Ron staring morosely at the floor. Hermione was chewing her bottom lip nervously while Ron was stabbing a potato viciously with his wand. Ginny alone seemed fairly calm.

"Hey," Harry said to announce his presence. Two pairs of eyes looked up at him. Hermione continued to frown at the floor, as if the poor thing had done her some offense. Harry racked his brain in an attempt to find something to say to her, but silence seemed the best solution.

"Dumbledore gave me this," he muttered, holding the empty tin can. "It's a portkey. He said that things go bad we should all just grab a hold of it and say 'activate'." That seemed to get Hermione's attention. Slowly, she raised her head and blinked several times.

"A portkey? Where would it take us?"

"Dumbledore said Hogwarts."

"Well if he can do that, why aren't we all over there now?"

Harry shrugged. "Dunno."

"Really, Hermione," Ginny snapped, "when did you suddenly stop being a Gryffindor? I don't know about you, but I wouldn't run off to Hogwarts before anything bad happened just because it _may be _dangerous. Maybe we could help if things turn out bad. Which, by the way, they won't, because Dumbledore is sure about this."

Hermione hung her head. "You're right, she said in a small voice. "I'm sorry."

Ron paused briefly in his mutilation of the vegetable. "Yea, well, better safe than sorry. If they start attacking, we rally up everyone and go. No leaving anyone behind, okay?"

Hermione nodded, confidence soaring slightly. "Of course. Vampires are particularly susceptible to fire. If we can hold them off long enough to gather everyone, we can all go to Hogwarts and see what to do from there."

"Right," Harry said, pulling out his wand. "So, _incendios _all around should keep them away for a while." Ron and Hermione nodded enthusiastically, pulling out their own wands and slightly comforted by the fact that they had a plan, no matter how meager it was.

There was a sudden loud shriek from the kitchen, then Molly Weasley's panicked voice called out. "Fred, George! Hurry up! Ron, Ginny? Harry, dear? Hermione? Where are you?"

Harry's stomach lurched uncomfortably, and the four of them sprinted toward the kitchen. There, Mrs. Weasley ushered them to the meeting room of the Order of the Phoenix. Her hands were trembling and her face was as pale as a sheet, making her freckles stand out more than ever. She fumbled awkwardly to kiss Ginny on the forehead and hugged both Fred and George around their necks. Arthur came in quickly to wrap an arm around her waist and hold her tightly.

"How are they getting here?" Harry whispered to Hermione, standing close to her.

Hermione made a small sound in the back of her throat. "No idea."

The rest of the Order strode in with pale faces and a determined look in their eyes. They formed a half-circle around the door, pressing their backs to the wall and facing the table in the center. Almost everyone had their wands out, holding on with white-knuckled grips. Snape billowed in, and Harry glanced quickly over to Sirius, remembering what he had said. His godfather gave him a meaningful glance, and just as Harry made a move to move near his potions professor, Snape approached him and stood deftly in front of Harry and Hermione. His wand was out as well, but long fingers held it almost casually by his side.

Dumbledore alone had his wand out of sight. He was smiling even more brightly than before, but that didn't seem to appease anyone. Ron nudged Harry and then leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"The crazy old codger is humming, d'you hear him?"

Snape threw Ron a nasty look over his shoulder, and Ron flushed to the tips of his ears and hastily apologized for insulting the Headmaster. Harry listened attentively and found to his amazement that Dumbledore was indeed humming a little tune. Wary of Snape's infamous glare, Harry wisely kept his comments to himself.

Dumbledore stood in the doorway to face everyone. He popped out a tiny yellow candy before addressing the room in general.

"Mr. Cullen and his wife are about to arrive with their 5 children. As I've said countless times before, there is nothing to worry about. Their family is what they call a 'vegetarian' group of vampires – they don't drink human blood. It's their little inside joke." Chuckling in amusement, the headmaster didn't seem to notice the incredulous and horrified looks he was getting. No one seemed to find the joke associating non-meat eaters with non-human eaters very funny.

"The school term starts in about a month, so tonight we will just be discussing how we can go about finding out Voldemort's plans and protecting the school at the same time. I'm not sure how much more vulnerable Hogwarts is now with the added threat of vampires, but I'm sure Mr. Cullen will be able to inform us of that. I ask you to keep calm, and be hospitable to our guests. I'm sure I need not remind you that they are doing us a huge favor."

Dumbledore's blue eyes lingered briefly on everyone in the room. No one said a word. Dumbledore sighed, and strode out of the meeting room to the hallway, awaiting the guests. Meanwhile, Moody slid up to Snape, planting his feet resolutely in front of Ron and Ginny. Snape sneered at him down his long nose.

"Protecting the children, Moody?"

"Absolutely, Snape. After they take you down, someone has to be here, right?"

Several people made outraged noises at that. "Enough, Mad-Eye, this is no time for your petty arguments. No one is going to get hurt today," Tonks stated, albeit her voice was shaking slightly.

As Moody opened his mouth, perhaps to taunt her optimism, the doorbell rang ominously, and Sirius and Lupin made a quick lunge to catch the drapes that were covering Mrs. Lack's portrait before they flew open and she started screeching aberrations. Hermione gripped Harry's sleeve and clutched onto it as if her life depended on it. Harry felt his heart rate skip a few beats and next to him, Ron cursed eloquently. This time, Snape ignored him.

All eyes stayed fixed on the door, waiting with bated breath for the vampires to pass through the hall and into the meeting room. Dumbledore's cheerful voice welcomed them, and then the vampires passed through the doorway.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**A/N:** I didn't mean to make this a cliffhanger, but I wanted to keep the entire meeting together, and if I had put that in this chapter, it would have become too long. It seemed like the right place to end it.

Why Harry and the other underage wizards aren't at Hogwarts right now, if Molly seems so desperate to have them as far away from the vampires as possible: at the end of the 5th book, we see Dumbledore conjuring up a portkey and Fudge nearly pissing himself with indignation. Ergo, unauthorized portkeys are rare and I'm guessing it takes quite a bit of prowess to make them. Therefore, Molly doesn't know Dumbledore can do that. She believes they would be in grave danger if they exited the house. Dumbledore is sure that Carlisle and his family will "behave themselves" and is thus not worried enough to sent the kids away. He wants them to meet the vampires, since they'll be around for a while. I hope that makes sense.

Ah, Victoria. Someone kindly pointed out that at this point in Twilight, Victoria is still after Bella. I can just hear the indignant cries of "Edward wouldn't leave Bella to Jacob, you idiot!" I think that by the end of the books it's plenty obvious that Edward trusts Jacob, no matter how much he may not like him. And I'm sure that a pack of wolves is more than a match for Victoria. Besides, I have wonderful plans with her *grins maniacally*.

Does Harry seem to be too obedient? He's doing everything he's told without argument. Even though it's because this is a very trying situation for everyone, and he knows this isn't the time for brash actions, it's making me a bit nervous.

_Snape's wand was out as well, but long fingers held it almost casually by his side. _Yea, I figured being a spy constantly lying through his teeth to the Dark Lord gave him a bit of an immunity to panicked nervousness. He seems more the type stay calm in the face of danger, but lash out if need be.

And now my A/N are nearly as long as the story . oopsie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own them. Yes, I do. Along with a huge spaceship that I will use to bring pink and green aliens to Earth. Mwahaha.

**A/N:** I finished this at 4 o'clock in the morning ::grins over a mug of hot, steaming and extremely strong coffee:: Go me.

Dum-dum-duuum. The meeting! You all know things will go just peach-ly according to plan, right?

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Harry briefly wondered if the vampires would be offended that everyone had their wands out and on them, but from what he'd heard, they probably wouldn't even perceive it as a threat. Dumbledore paused in the doorway, and stepped back gesturing with a purple-clad arm for the visitors to enter the room first. He seemed to not even notice the extremely tense atmosphere.

The seven vampires didn't even seem to walk in; their motions were fluid and perfectly controlled. The way they seemed to glide across the floor reminded Harry of something that sent a chill running down his spine.

_Dementors, _he thought. _Both creatures of the night who feed on people. This is such a bad idea…_

The first one through the door seemed to be the oldest, though _old _wasn't really a word to be attributed to him. He appeared to be in his early thirties, with straight blond hair, honey-colored eyes, and a slight smile on his face. As the rest of the vampires walked in, the first thing that came to Harry's mind was that they were breathtakingly beautiful.

_I reckon they'd have to be to attract prey and all that. _Harry swallowed thickly and felt Hermione's hand wrap around his arm with spasming fingers.

Their faces were inhumanely pale, even more so than Snape's, which is really saying something. They all had the same sweet, honey-colored eyes, that seemed to lull into a false sense of security, and dark shades under their eyes that gave them a haunted look.

The vampire right behind the leader had a very motherly look about her. She reminded Harry a bit of Mrs. Weasley, albeit a very gorgeous and ethereal-looking Mrs. Weasley. She was followed by a pixie-like girl with short, dark, spiky hair who seemed to bounce on the balls of her feet as she walked. She seemed to be looking out into space, not really paying attention to what was going on. Next to her, a tall vampire had a hand placed on the small of her back and was leading her. His hair was also blond and pristinely arranged, but despite the lightness of his features, he seemed to be dark and brooding. In fact, he seemed just as tense as every wizard in the room. His eyes scanned the crowd of wizards with a coolly calculating gaze. They flashed over Harry and the Boy-Who-Lived felt his heart rate pick up.

A blonde woman entered next, an equally dark look on her gorgeous face. Her full, red lips contrasted violently with the paleness of her face accentuating her beauty. A man with close-cropped dark hair and an absolutely wicked grin on his face followed her. He glanced over his shoulder at the vampire behind him, with a look on his face like he was sharing a really good joke with someone.

The last vampire through the door was of a different color-pallet. His hair was copper-colored and as wildly untidy as Harry's own. He also seemed to be the youngest, although that may have been because of his hair-style. His eyes flickered from wizard to wizard, and Harry felt something heavy fall in his stomach as those cool golden eyes fell on him. He felt like he was being x-rayed; flipped around and examined on all sides, and he quickly averted his gaze, but not before seeing a tiny smirk grace those perfect features.

As Dumbledore invited the vampires to sit down, Harry let out a shuddering breath, hearing Ron and Hermione do the same on either side of him. Dumbledore sat at the head of the table with the one that looked like their leader on the other end. On his right sat the motherly-looking one. The proud-looking blond woman slid gracefully next to her, followed by the one with the wicked smile. On the leader's other side and directly opposite Harry, sat the copper haired vampire, the one with the calculating gaze and the pixie-like vampire, who finally seemed to come to her senses and was looking around with a bright smile.

_They all seem so young, _Harry marveled. _All of them except the first two seem to be around our age. _Just as he thought that, there was a soft snort of amusement.

Harry's eyes flashed to the one with untidy hair. Their eyes met, and Harry felt his face flush as a teasing smile was thrown his way. He leaned over to the blond vampire next to him and whispered something in his ear. The expression on that perfect face did not change, but there seemed to be a brief flicker of amusement in his eyes. Harry tried to read the red-head's lips, but they moved to fast for him to catch anything.

_Bloody hell. It's like he can read my mind._

The smoldering golden eyes met his again, and a crooked smile replaced the teasing one. It was more knowing than anything else; a smile that seemed to say _bingo!_

Dumbledore leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table, linking his fingers together. His chin settled on top of those long, withered fingers. Addressing the blond vampire on the other side of the table, he spoke calmly.

"Dr. Cullen, I'd like to start off by saying once again how grateful we all are you could step out of your way and assist us in our quest. As I'm sure you know, we are not accustomed to dealing with an enemy as dangerous as yourselves."

The now revealed Dr. Cullen smiled slightly, and took no offense at his words. "Please, Albus, call me Carlisle. And it's no trouble at all. We have always tried to live in peace with our human counterparts, and we'll gladly assist any who face the danger of our kind."

The blond female snorted and muttered something that sounded like a sarcastic _oh yes, very gladly_, and Carlisle threw her a warning look, before smiling serenely at Dumbledore again. "May I introduce my family?"

"Please do."

"Though we are a family, none of us are tied by blood," he explained. "Through… special… circumstances, we were all united by our wish to coexist with humans, without resorting to killing them."

Gesturing to the motherly-looking vampire, he said "This is my wife, Esme. Next to her are my daughter Rosalie and my son Emmett." Emmett raised a hand in cheerful hello, while Rosalie only rolled her eyes. Carlisle grinned over at the copper-haired vampire and continued. "This is Edward, and next to him are Jasper and Alice." Alice smiled sweetly when she was presented, while Jasper remained immobile and Edward frowned at the table, looking like he was listening to something.

Despite the situation, Harry couldn't keep his mouth from twitching slightly when he heard the name of the tense-looking vampire. Leaning toward Hermione and keeping his voice as low as he possibly could, he whispered hurriedly. "Hey, 'Mione, isn't that the name of that muggle show? You know, the one with the friendly ghost?"

There was an exhalation before Hermione breathed something back, never taking her wide eyes off the assembled vampires. "That's _Casper _the friendly ghost, Harry. And really, this is no time to –"

Her words were cut off as the eyes of every vampire in the room turned to her. Hermione eeped in surprise and flushed to her ears, subtly stepping farther behind Snape. Several people tightened their grips on their wands, but the expressions on the visitors' faces were best described as amused, not dangerous. Harry saw the one named Alice dig her elbow into Jasper's side with a large, shit-eating grin that seemed to say '_I'm so going to tease you with that later on'_, and then realization dawned on the Boy-Who-Lived.

_They can hear what we're saying!_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Edward glared at the members of his family, wishing for once that they could read his mind. Harry wasn't the only one who seemed to have figured out that they had "super-hearing" as the gangly-looking redhead to the left of the two who were talking about _Casper _had so eloquently put it. They'd all agreed to keep their abilities to themselves for as long as they deemed necessary but if everyone was going to pointedly stare at the two chatting wizards, of course they would figure it out quickly. Edward caught Esme's apologetic smile, and was glad that at least one person seemed to have noticed their mistake.

_Relax, Edward, _came Carlisle's calm thoughts. _Perhaps it's better if they know from the beginning what we're capable of. It may help them trust us more, and then we can get more information about what's going on. _

Edward huffed silently and returned to his studying of the wizards' thoughts. Alice had been monitoring their future conversation, and it seemed like nothing bad was going to happen. But you never know what someone might say or do that provoked them into attack.

_I don't like the look of that blonde one at all. He's all drawn up – it looks like he might attack any moment now. _That was the stumpy one with the revolving eye.

Edward glanced quickly at his brother next to him. He was sitting ramrod straight and he seemed incredibly uncomfortable. Edward felt a brief stab of pity that Jasper had to feel on his own skin the fear and anxiety of the wizards. Being empathic could often be a curse.

The wizened wizard that was sitting across form Carlisle began speaking again. Edward barely listened to him as he started the introductions. He already knew the names of everyone in the room, having picked them out of their thoughts. Instead, Edward concentrated on the thoughts around him.

_Don't think about the redhead. Don't think about how cute he looks or how hot that smoldering look is. Don't think about it, concentrate on the threat at hand. This is a war, I will not look after cute blokes obviously younger than me. Especially not vampires. Nope nope nope – _And that was the one with horrendously pink hair. _Tonks. _Edward passed her thoughts quickly, but not without a smirk. _Sorry miss. I'm taken._

"This is Kingsley Sacklebolt, who also works in the Ministry of Magic…" Dumbledore continued in the background.

_This is ridiculous. _Jasper was glaring at the one with the revolving eye. Mad-Eye Moody. Considering his thoughts, Edward imagined that the feelings thrown Jasper's way were tenser than the rest, possibly hateful as well. _I could calm them all down if Carlisle would let me. _

Edward hid a smile behind a hand running casually across his mouth. He knew, just as well as Jasper did, that suddenly feeling calm in this situation might tip the wizards off that they were being manipulated. Edward leaned into his brother slightly offering his silent support. Jasper's eyes flashed to his in annoyance.

"Professor Severus Snape is the Potions Master at Hogwarts and he is also our spy within Voldemort's ranks…"

Edward and Jasper both winced as sudden panicked thoughts and stabs of fear followed Voldemort's name. _That one looks like the Grim Reaper after a bad nose job, _Emmett snickered.

"…Her classmate, Harry Potter, is Voldemort's main target…" _Who wouldn't be after him if he goes around calling people things like Casper…" _Jasper thought mutinously.

"Fred and George Weasley are twins…" _Really old man? What a relief, here I was thinking I was seeing double! _Rosalie's sarcastic comment proved that she was really quite cross with this whole situation. Edward felt a stab of vindictive satisfaction at her bad mood.

Dumbledore finished the introductions and returned bright blue eyes on Carlisle. The twinkle that was present before seemed to have disappeared.

"I have explained the situation to you as best I can. I hope we can figure out a way to proceed from now on tonight."

Carlisle nodded affirmatively. "The sooner we get started, the better. I think it would be best if we kept our presence a secret, although I doubt it will remain that way for long. The instant an attack is made, we shall fight back and then Voldemort will know we are assisting you. I have discussed this at length with my family, and I believe the best way to approach this situation is to try to figure out more about the vampires working with him and then plan an attack strategy. The best way to find out about his plans is, of course, from the inside. Perhaps one of us could attempt to infiltrate his ranks? Now, Dumbledore, I understand you already have a spy on the inside? Mr. Snape?"

"Professor Snape," Dumbledore corrected with a nod toward him. "Perhaps you should discuss tactics with him? Not everyone needs to know what goes on within Voldemort's circle."

"Very well."

"Now, I'm also rather concerned about the safety of Hogwarts. It is the safest place in the world, with the possible exception of Gringotts bank, but we have never had to face off such enemies…"

Carlisle nodded. "In that case I think it would be best if we split up. Some of us can discuss infiltrating Voldemort's ranks while the others can accompany the students to Hogwarts and test its safely. If they find security lacking, we can work on protecting the school as well."

_Test the security? Does that mean we get to try to attack the school? _Emmett grinned from ear to ear. _That's got to be fun!_

Though Emmett could not hear his thoughts, Edward agreed completely. Jasper and Alice's thoughts were in complete tandem with theirs.

Dumbledore's eye twinkle returned full-blown. Rosalie's gaze was the exact opposite of his', getting darker and more annoyed as his smile extended.

_I hate overly happy people. This old geezer's a mad old codger._

To his horror, Edward found he agreed with her. _Geez. Rose would never forgive me for agreeing with her. Thank God she can't hear my thoughts._

Jasper glanced at him, perhaps feeling how aghast he was. Edward quickly looked away from Rosalie so Jasper wouldn't know why he felt so horrified, but Jasper caught the quick glance and turned his attentions to his sister. Tilting his head to one side in confusion, he reached out to her and felt her annoyed distaste. Adding two and two, Jasper looked back at Edward with a grin plastered across his face.

_My, my, what's this? Something in common between the opposite siblings? Edward, I'm so proud of you! Bonding with your little sister. I'll have to inform her of your fondness immediately._

Never before had he wished his brother's death so passionately. Well, except perhaps for the time that Jasper had almost killed Bella…

Dumbledore clasped his hands together with a slight 'bang', disrupting the mental conversation. "Well, in that case, we should conclude this meeting so you may discuss tactics with Professor Snape, and perhaps refine them at the next Order meeting. The term starts in a month, so that should be plenty of time for you to get used to the Wizarding World. Then we can arrange for a proper time for you to test the stability of the wards around the school."

_Of course, everything's that easy, _Rosalie scoffed. But she said nothing as Dumbledore and Carlisle rose, followed by the rest of the vampires.

"Perhaps as Carlisle speaks to Professor Snape, you would like to get to know everyone a bit?" Dumbledore offered the vampires with a smile. "I'm sure they're very curious about you."

Carlisle immediately made his way to Snape with a serene smile on his face that said _don't worry, I'm harmless. _No anxiety showed on Snape's face or in his movements as he casually made his way into the next room with him. His wand was now out of sight.

Meanwhile, Edward stared at Dumbledore in bewilderment. The thoughts emanating from the wizards were not ones of casual curiosity. In fact, there was little to no curiosity among them, only fear and an occasional bout of disgust.

_Ah, _Edward thought grimly, _finally – normal people who see us as monsters. I was just getting used to Bella's idea that I wasn't a monster, but I always knew she was different._

No one along the wall moved. They seemed ready for an attack, eyeing them warily with various degrees of mistrust. _Surely that human isn't so oblivious. I mean, sure he can't read minds, but he has to see they mistrust us. How are se supposed to 'get to know them'?_

Edward glanced around at his brothers and sisters, seeking help. Emmett had gravitated to on old tapestry covered with worn rags and was staring at it in curiosity. Jasper seemed nervous, and his thoughts were revolving around whether he should use his powers now or not, because this was getting ridiculous. Rosalie glared at everything within range, studying her nails every once in a while. Esme looked around nervously and met Edward's eyes with a light shrug. Edward sighed. _Well they're no help. _

As an idea strikes an unsuspecting person, so an image suddenly assaulted Edward. In his mind, he saw Alice bounce over to the bushy-haired girl with a smile. Edward's eyes snapped onto his sister, whose own honey-colored eyes just snapped open after seeing the vision. With a smile that would melt any warm-blooded creature, she followed in the footsteps of her future self and made her way to Hermione.

_Oh no, why is she coming toward me, why me why me why me? _Hermione's thoughts were panicked and she seemed to be wrestling with a desire to bolt out of the room. _Just stay calm. They're our allies now, there's nothing she can do to you. Besides, you're a Gryffindor, act like it._

Before Edward had a chance to dwell long on what a Gryffindor was (wizards – they so liked their eccentricities), Alice stopped in front of Hermione and every other wizard had their wands on her.

"Hey, you, girl. Step back slowly!" Moody seemed on the verge becoming trigger-happy. Despite themselves, all of the other vampires made sudden concerned motions toward Alice, but gave her the benefit of the doubt.

"Hello," she said softly, and Edward heard the startled thoughts that came with hearing her sweet, melodious voice. "My name is Alice, though I know you remembered it. Besides my vampire abilities, I can also see the future, and so I know we will become friends. Maybe not as quickly as I would like but we'll get there."

"Oh," Hermione gasped and swallowed nervously. She seemed unsure of what to say next, but the curious side of her brain supplied a response immediately. "So, if you can see the future, then you already saw this conversation, and you know what I'm going to say next?"

If possible, Alice's smile got even wider. "No, I don't. My visions are subject to change, depending on the decisions people make. You haven't yet decided what to say next, but you have decided to give me the benefit of the doubt, which will lead to our friendship."

"I see." Hermione chewed her bottom lip for several seconds and glanced at Harry and Ron. Both of them shrugged. "Um. If you're going to spend some time with us, then maybe I could explain some things about Hogwarts to you. If you'd like."

Alice nodded and hooked her arm around Hermione's. "We're going to the library, so why don't you show me the way? We can talk in there. And you can show me this book you're so fond of – 'Hogwarts a History'?"

Hermione smiled nervously, but seemed quite eager to share her knowledge. _Nice save, Alice, _Edward thought.

Alice was at the foot of the stairs, chattering inanely with Hermione when her words died in her throat. Her face registered horror, before she whirled around to Emmett who was poking at the ancient draperies. "Emmett, don't!"

But it was too late. The curtains flew open, and an inhuman screech filled the air.

"WHAT IS THIS? YOU DARE BESMIRCH THESE SACRED HALLS WITH SUCH FILTH? VILE, UNNATURAL CREATURES THAT STAIN LIFE WITH THEIR POISON! ANIMALS, FEEDING ON BLOOD AND AROUSED BY PAIN, DISSOLUTE VERMIN THAT EATS BEATING HEARTS, HOW DARE YOU ASSOCIATE WITH THEM, YOU WHO SHAME MY FOREFATHERS' NAMES –"

"_Shut the fuck up, you mad old hag!!!"_

The sound was amplified for the vampires, because as Ron coarsely but accurately put it before, they had super-hearing. Edward collapsed to the floor in agony, barely hearing Rosalie's angry screech by him. Crazed thoughts that were not his ran through his head, and for once he cursed the fact that vampires could not be taken by unconsciousness. Oblivion would be better than this.

Surprisingly, Edward's one rational thought during this time was that this must be even worse for Jasper, who could feel all of their pain as his own, and who was no doubt being assaulted by panic and hatred right now, courtesy of the wizards.

The next few seconds were utterly confusing even for him. He could hear screams besides those of the insane woman behind the portrait, he knew people were running past him, and then a voice roared to cover the din.

"Get out of the bloody way, Sirius! I swear, if you don't – oh no you don't Vampire! INCENDIO!"

The insulting screeching stopped, but at the same time, Edward felt a cold stone of fear drop in his stomach as Jasper's screams took their place. Looking around desperately, he saw Emmett on the floor behind Jasper, gripping his shoulders tightly and snarling angrily, a shocked look on his face. Jasper was clutching an arm that was aflame, putting the fire out immediately. Rosalie, Esme, and Alice crouched on either side of him in an instant, growling menacingly at Moody, who was still pointing his wand at Jasper with crazed eyes.

Understanding who had attacked his brother, Edward charged straight for Moody with a single thought in mind – make him suffer. He wasn't unaware of the hustle around him; the wizards were trying to make sense of what was happening. Instead, he chose to ignore it, until Carlisle appeared in front of him, pushing him back.

"Edward, calm down, it was an accident. Edward!"

"Fire!" Edward spat out, not taking his eyes off Moody. "They certainly did their research, didn't they? We're here to help them and they look up the only way to kill us."

"You know it takes more than fire to destroy us, Edward. Jasper is fine, when he went over to help Emmett, he moved too fast. People panicked, they aren't used to this sort of stuff, Edward, _relax!"_

It was more the force of the request that stopped Edward's forward movement. He glared at the gnarled wizard one second longer before turning on his heal and moving to the rest of his family faster than the humans could see, in defiance.

Jasper was leaning back into Emmett, a surprised look on his face. He met Edward's eyes. _I'm fine. It was just unexpected, that's all. _Edward took Jasper's arm, but he knew there would be no mark on his porcelain skin. Esme was shaking, and Edward thought it was with fear or relief for her son, but a quick glance at her thought showed that her anger, at least, had not subsided. She was glaring at Moody just as heatedly as he had before. Rosalie was staring anxiously at the arm Edward was holding, while Alice looked into her husband's eyes, her own full of guilt.

"You couldn't have known, Alice," Jasper muttered quietly, "it's not your fault. Or yours, big guy," he added, looking up at Emmett with a grin. Emmett just smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. I was curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat. Or, rather, burned the vampire."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Harry shoved Sirius' arm away to see what was going on, and glared at his Godfather for being so overprotective. He saw the vampires exchange grins and figured they're anger had subsided. At least somewhat. Carlisle walked over to the group and muttered something too quietly and quickly for Harry to hear, but Harry guessed he was asking if they were alright. Then, a bit louder, Carlisle said _go ahead_ to Jasper.

Looking around, he noticed that several wizards were glaring at Moody in reproach while others seemed unsure of what to do. The air buzzed with energy, but all of a sudden, Harry felt a warm coat of calm settle over him. He knew he should be nervous or suspicious, but he couldn't help it as his shoulders sagged in relief. He frowned lazily in confusion.

"Perhaps we should have done this before, but we thought it might be suspicious. The calm you are feeling is Jasper projecting feelings onto all of you. It's an ability of his – sensing and controlling others' emotions. Perhaps this way we can understand each other?"

Harry noticed that Jasper was suddenly a lot less tense than he had been all night. He was even smiling – a beautiful smile that seemed too perfect to belong on such a human face. _So that's why he seemed so high-strung…_

"Carlisle, Jasper, I must apologize to you and you family," Dumbledore said quietly, "I hadn't thought anyone would resort to such an unprovoked attack." His soft words radiated disappointment as he gazed at Moody.

"It's quite alright. I understand the circumstances are less than ideal, and no harm was done. You need not apologize, Albus."

"Quite. Alastor?"

Even in his dazed calm, Harry managed a snort. If Dumbledore was expecting Moody to apologize, he had another thing coming. Indeed, Moody just shrugged drowsily, but no one seemed upset anymore.

"What was that thing?" Emmett asked, glancing back at the closed draperies. "It sounded like a woman, but it certainly looked like a portrait."

"Ah. Yes, in our world, all portraits reflect the attitudes of the person who they represent. That happened to be Sirius' mother, a quite… ah… conservative person. She does not approve our attempts to thwart Lord Voldemort, or of those who fight him. We have tried to remove her portrait, but unfortunately, she seems to have placed a permanent sticking-charm to the back of the frame. Somehow."

Harry glanced at his Godfather, a questioning look in his eyes. Sirius shrugged, to indicate that it was true. _Wow, _Harry thought. _No wonder he ran away from home. I would too if that were my mum._

"It's been a long night and we should all get some shut-eye," Dumbledore said cheerfully. "Molly, would you show our guests to their rooms? The rest of us will see ourselves out."

A bright, almost drunk smile lit up Mrs. Weasley face. "I'd be happy to!" she chirped, and led the way up the stairs.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

I must be perfectly honest. When I first read that Jasper's name was… well… Jasper, I immediately thought "_God, that's so ridiculous, it's like that show 'Jasper the Friendly Ghost'". _Then after several seconds I go "_hey stupid, it's Casper the Friendly Ghost, not Jasper". _Oops.

I hope it's clear enough why Jasper didn't work his magic on the wizards in the beginning. If he had waltzed in there and started messing with their emotions they might become even more mistrusting. And they don't want that. Neither do we.

I played around with the idea of having Jasper make Moody feel really, really guilty at the end, until he broke down and started keening like a baby, blabbering 'sorry' over and over again. But manipulating emotions might once again have adverse effects on the trust issues. Ah well.

Feedback appreciated ::smiles::


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Me no owney.

**Warnings:** Ah, I think the only thing here is a somewhat dirty and possibly disturbing book. Though, really, it's quite mild compared to what I have in store for these characters.

**A/N:** Building bridges. I can't wait to get to the serious action/plot! Dammit, I wish I had more time to write! I hate school ::cries::

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Living with seven vampires was… interesting to say the least.

Two weeks had passed since the Order meeting, and boy, had they gone by quickly! But then again, Harry mused, things always seem to go by extremely quickly when you're living on the edge of your seat. It had been awkward at first, but the bridge between the vampires and the wizards had already started filling in.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The night after the Order meeting, after Dumbledore and the others had staggered through the door with serene expressions on their faces, Harry and Ron had watched Mrs. Weasley show the vampires to different rooms on the same floor as them – one for the girls (women?) and another for the boys (men?). Afterwards, they had trudged to their own room, and Harry found that Jasper's little emotion trick didn't last long.

Ron had discovered this as well, and had said with bravado that he was going to go to sleep immediately, because if he didn't he'd have to think about what was sleeping one door down. Harry, on the other hand, couldn't even bring his eyes to close. After half an hour of staring blankly at the ceiling and trying not to think, he heaved a sigh and swung out of the bed.

He climbed down the stairs trying to make as little noise as possible, and winced slightly when he remembered the vampires had 'super-hearing'. _Can they hear me? _he wondered briefly.

Deciding it didn't matter, he walked into the kitchen, paced twice around the table haltingly, looking for something to do, then made his way to the library. He'd done all of his summer homework, but there was no harm in reading a little extra, as Hermione would no doubt sniff despairingly.

The books in Grimmauld Place were old and covered by a thin layer of dust. He'd only been in there once before on the tour of the house that Sirius had given him on the first day that he'd gotten to headquarters. He hadn't noticed how ancient and sad the library looked; like it housed depressed ghosts and dangerous secrets. The very air seemed heavy and stale, and something was telling Harry to get out of there.

_I'm surprised Hermione hasn't taken it upon herself to clean this place up. She must have been furious when she saw how mistreated these books are. _But then again, none of them had had much time for the library – not when there were much more pressing matters at hand.

Choosing a shelf at random, Harry blew the dust off of the books and ran a hand over the spines of several of them and tilted his head to read the titles.

_1001 Dark Potions – there's something Snape would love. Pureblood Lineage Since 1602, Why Mudbloods Taint out Society, Powerful Families and How to Become One – bloody hell, Sirius' parents really were obsessed with their pureblood mania. Magical Effects of Cemeteries – _

Harry's hand paused over the last book, his fingers tightening over the spine ever so slightly. He swallowed thickly and blinked away the dead gray eyes of a fellow schoolmate He concentrated on breathing, and told himself firmly not to think of Cedric Diggory.

He moved away from the book hastily and plucked out the next book without even glancing at the title. Anything was better than cemeteries.

The book turned out to be one about dark spells. Each chapter detailed the effects of particular spells, including a picture of the victims suffering of the curse. He quickly passed over a picture of a man who was suffering the effects of a spell that made his skin feel like it was on fire. The tortured look on his face was enough. The next one showed a woman whose eyes felt like they were swelling and about to explode. She was actively trying to pluck her own eyes out with her bare fingers and, as Harry watched in morbid fascination, she managed to poke out her left eye, blood running down her arm and her mouth open in a silent scream.

The third picture showed another woman who, unlike the ones before her, didn't seem to be in pain at all. In fact, her face seemed to be almost happy, a satisfied look in her eyes. Harry glanced at the type of spell it was describing – a self-gratification curse – and had barely a split second to wonder what that was before a wicked grin curled the woman's face. She stared out of the picture right at Harry and a dark, sultry grin spread across her face. Harry felt his face heat up, and watched as she slowly slid her hand down her side. Her hand dipped into her trousers and the reason it was called a self-gratification curse suddenly hit Harry. Red to the tips of his ears, he ordered his hands to close the book, but they didn't listen to him. The woman's head fell back and her plump lips parted in ecstasy as her other hand ran over her breasts.

"Now that's a naughty book if I ever saw one," came a cool voice right by Harry's ear.

The hairs on the back of Harry's neck stood up and he dropped the book with a bang muffled by the dark green carpet. He whirled around, gripping at the bookshelf behind him and came face to face with the copper-haired vampire. He had a teasing, crooked smile on his face and his golden eyes seemed to glow in the semi-dark.

Harry swallowed dryly and he fumbled for his wand. Edward raised both his hands in a placating gesture. "Whoa, hold on. I promise to behave myself."

Harry lowered his hand suspiciously, but it seemed to be enough for Edward. He leaned over to pick up the fallen book and glanced at the title. "_Curses to Make Your Enemies Suffer_. Never mind that this isn't the type of book I expected to be found in a library, but how does self-gratification make someone suffer? She seemed to be enjoying herself."

Harry flushed as he took the book from Edward and put it back on the shelf. "I reckon," he started slowly, "that she may be – I dunno – disgusted with herself once she was – er – done."

Edward smirked and turned around on his heel. "Maybe." He made his way to the wooden chairs seated around a round table and sat on one of them. He smiled invitingly at Harry, and the wizard glanced briefly at the door before taking a seat on the opposite side of the vampire.

"Why would you pick up that book of all books?"

An image of the book _Magical Effects of Cemeteries _flashed through his head followed by high-pitched laughter, but Harry glared resolutely at Edward, refusing to say the real reason he'd grabbed it. Instead, he shrugged.

"The title sounded interesting."

Edward was regarding Harry with eyes narrowed in concentration and confusion. Harry felt a chill running down his spine and shifted uncomfortably, feeling like he was being x-rayed, not for the first time.

_I wish he'd stop looking at me like that. Makes me feel like a juicy bone dancing in front of a starving dog._

Edward's low laugh vibrated around the library. "You're more like a bone than you think. Skinny like a Hollywood model."

The second part of his statement didn't register in Harry's head, nevermind that he wasn't really sure what Hollywood was. The first part did, however register, and left his ears ringing.

"You can read minds!" he whispered hoarsely.

Edward grinned sheepishly. "Yes, I can. It's my little vampire talent, just like seeing the future is Alice's and controlling emotions is Jasper's."

_I wonder if they all have a "little vampire talent"._

"No, we don't. Just me, Alice and Jasper. We're not sure why, but we think it's because when we were humans we had a talent for it that was amplified after our transformation. Alice was psychic, somewhat, Jasper was charismatic and could manipulate people really well, and I could always tell what people really thought judging by their body language."

Harry realized that he was gawping, so he forced his jaw to reunite with his face through sheer force of will. Edward smirked and asked in amusement, "too much information?"

Harry shrugged. "Not really. Just new information. Why are you telling me this?"

"Well that's the point, isn't it? Getting to know and trust each other? And since it's easier to trust what you know, I figured I may as well let you know a bit about us."

_He keeps talking about their powers, but he still hasn't said anything about himself or his family. Keeping it impersonal – yea, that's going to work._

"Too true," Edward hummed, "so how about this. You ask me something about myself, and then I ask you something about yourself. Old game, true enough, but it should work nicely. What do you say?"

At the prompt, thousands of questions sprang up into Harry's mind. He wondered how they'd all been turned into vampires, why they decided to forsake human blood, how they lived if they were immortal… But on the other hand, talking about his life? Not so cool.

But Edward was already grinning at him, a wickedly knowing smile on his face, and Harry exhaled loudly. _Alright, you smug arse._

"Great." Edward leaned forward and rested his face in his hands. "You first. And I reserve the right to refuse to answer any question, in which case you get to ask another."

Staring into those bottomless, liquid gold eyes, Harry fought the urge to look away. He blurted out the first question that came to mind. "Why are you all so beautiful?"

Edward laughed again, and Harry felt a stab of embarrassment. "We're immortal. It's in vampire nature to drink human blood, so to ensure our continued survival, we have to be attractive to our… prey," he finished with a self-deprecating smile. "The transformation – ah – transforms us physically as well."

_I knew that._

"I know you did. My turn." Harry glared at him.

"Why did you pick up that book?"

Harry breathed out and tried to ignore the onslaught of images of Cedric. "I just grabbed any book because I needed a distraction from this one book that reminded me of something I'd rather forget," ha answered vaguely.

"And that is…"

"My turn."

Edward regarded him in silence.

"To what extent can you – er – read minds?"

"I only know what people are thinking on the surface. If you don't think about what happened last week, then I can't know. The better I know someone, the more in tune I cam with their thoughts. For example, I can hear what my family is thinking right now, but I can't hear your friends' thoughts or see their dreams."

Harry nodded, and looked at Edward expectantly.

"What is it you'd rather have forgotten?"

Harry sighed in frustration. "You just can't let it go, can you?"

"Nope."

"Then I reserve the right to refuse to answer that," he snapped hotly.

Edward's eyes narrowed, and Harry suddenly thought that vampires may have short tempers. His hand shot toward his wand pocket, but he didn't grab the wand itself.

"_Magical Effects of Cemeteries, _was it? Why are you so afraid of cemeteries, hm? Did someone recently die? Someone you knew, or cared about? Perhaps this boy whose face seems to keep popping up in your mind, the one with the gray eyes. Was he murdered by the one with the strange, high-pitched laughter?"

Harry stood up with both palms flat on the table, shaking from head to foot. "Don't – you have no right to talk about him! Stop reading my mind!"

"I can't stop reading your mind. That's like me asking you to stop thinking. What was his name?"

_Cedric. _The thought was unintentional, but still there.

"Cedric, huh? Who killed him? Perhaps this Voldemort guy?"

"Shut up! Just – just shut the hell up!"

And shut up he did. Edward was utterly unmovable as he gazed calmly up at Harry. He waited for the train of thoughts to slow down, until they focused on one thing. _My fault. All my fault._

"How was it your fault, Harry?" Edward whispered.

It was the first time he'd used his name, and it made Harry want to shrink into himself. _He wanted me, not him._

"Have you talked to anyone about this?"

"I really don't see how it's any of your business!"

Several seconds of silence passed before Edward leaned against the back of his chair and closed his eyes. "Your turn."

Harry slowly sat back down in his chair. "How were you turned into a vampire?"

Edward's eyes snapped open. After a moment, he answered. "Carlisle turned me," he said shortly, daring Harry with his eyes to ask for details.

"Your own father?!"

"He saved my life."

"By turning you into a blood-sucking animal?"

Edward's eyes flashed and it was his turn to stand up. He leaned over the table until he was a few scant inches from Harry's face. Harry sucked in a breath and gripped the edge of the table hard, preparing to bolt. However, Edward's arm cut off his path by resting on the back of Harry's chair, effectively trapping him.

"What Carlisle did for us is something we all appreciate. It wasn't easy, and at times I thought I would have been better off dead, but he gave us a chance at a new life and he helped us through it. None of us regret what we are, and I will not let you insult him, do you understand me?" He hissed.

"If you appreciate it so much, then tell me how he turned you," Harry glared at him defiantly, his jaw set in determination. Edward glared at him a while longer before slowly returning to his seat. He smiled crookedly.

"You remind me of someone."

"Who?"

"My girlfriend. I could crush her in a second and still, she always glares at me in defiance, as though she's the one who could crush me. Brave, but foolish."

Harry stared at him in disbelief. "You – your girlfriend is – she's not a vampire?"

"No, she's not. And that was the second question I answered, so I get to ask you two questions."

"You only answered one completely."

"True. Why was – is – Voldemort after you of all people?"

"You should ask Dumbledore that. I'm sure he'd tell you more than he told me," Harry answered bitterly.

"Don't vampires sleep?" Harry shot at him.

"Nope. Don't green-eyed wizards sleep?"

"Sometimes. I wasn't tired."

Edward grinned at him. "You are now, though."

Harry thought about it and realized with some shock that he was indeed tired. Conversations with a vampire took a lot out of a person.

"Go to bed," Edward ordered, standing up.

"Don't tell me what to do." But Harry did get up. He glared pointedly at Edward, who only laughed and walked ahead of him.

"Don't like presenting your back to a vampire?"

"That would be stupid."

"Yes, it would."

In silence, they exited the library and walked up the stairs together, Edward in front of Harry. On the second landing, the door to the vampires' rooms was closed, but a shadowy figure leaned against the wall next to the boys' room.

"Good night, Harry," Carlisle whispered with a smile, before placing a hand on Edward's shoulder and grinning at him. Harry had the feeling he'd heard Edward defend him and felt his face flush. Carlisle only smiled at him kindly.

"G'night," Harry muttered.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The next morning, Molly was cooking breakfast with jerky hands, waving her wand all over the place and splattering the walls with eggs. She's summoned the courage to go up to the vampires and ask them what the wanted to eat, only to have Emmett chortle and Carlisle explain kindly that they didn't eat. She'd stammered apologies before shuffling back to the kitchen and starting to fry eggs.

She was just thinking about making a salad when Esme walked into the kitchen with a smile on her face.

"I was wondering if you'd mind some help? I may not eat, but I do so love cooking."

Mrs. Weasley had watched in bewilderment as Esme had grabbed a knife and three carrots and had begun to methodically chop them up.

"Oh! You – you don't have to do that! I can just – have the knife chop them up with my wand."

Esme had looked at her in surprise. "Have the knife chop them up with your wand," she repeated with wide eyes. "How?"

Flushing darkly, Mrs. Weasley had muttered a levitation charm and the knife soared out of Esme's hand. Esme stepped away hurriedly, and the carrots were cut up perfectly. With a wide smile, Esme asked Molly to show her more.

"Can you dry the lettuce with that too?"

Surprised, but not without slight amusement at the vampire's enthusiasm, Molly proceeded to dry the lettuce. Esme uttered a soft _oh _of surprise.

"How wonderful!"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

It wasn't long before Alice followed up on her promise and dragged Hermione to the library. Hermione had looked at Ron pleadingly with slightly terrified eyes. Apparently the prospect of being locked in a dark library with a vampire didn't particularly suit her.

"Sorry, Ron, you can't come with us," Alice declared.

Ron spluttered indignantly, fully intending to brave the vampire and go with them to protect Hermione.

"Because you'll be playing chess with Jasper."

Jasper raised a perfect eyebrow at her from across the room. The smile Alice gaze him was more sheepish than smug, therefore he concluded that she hadn't actually seen them playing chess. She'd just said it to distract Ron, since Edward had told them what a brilliant chess player Ron thought he was.

Sighing in resignation, he walked up to Ron, ignoring the tense and mistrustful glare he was receiving from the redhead. "Mr. ah – Weasley. I've heard that you're quite adept at playing chess. Would you mind playing a round with me?"

Ron looked over at Alice incredulously. "You really can see the future!" he exclaimed. And the prospect of playing a game of chess with someone who, potentially, wasn't as obsessed with forming a strategic but useless barrier around the king with the pawns like Hermione or as oblivious of everything else happening on the board like Harry, was very tempting.

Hermione's jaw dropped as her knight in shining armor walked eagerly over to the blond boy.

"Men," she sighed, and gasped as her arm was nearly pulled out of her socket by Alice.

Once in the library, Alice drifted over to a dusty shelf and tilted her head to read the titles of the books while Hermione scanned the shelves for the biggest book there.

After several seconds of silence, Alice giggled. "All these books are so dark. All about evil magic. You've chosen quite a place for the headquarters of the 'good side'."

"This was Sirius' parents' home. He never agreed with their pureblood mania."

"What's "pureblood"?"

Hermione spotted an enormous book on the topmost shelf. She pointed at it in excitement. "Look! That has to be _Hogwarts a History! _Oh, but it's too high up." Her tone changed to one of disappointment.

In a split second, Alice was climbing up the shelves, quickly and gracefully. Hermione watched in disbelief. "Be careful!" she exclaimed, "You could fall!"

Alice laughed and looked down at her. "No, I can't." She grabbed the book and dropped to the floor by Hermione lightly. Ignoring the witch's look of incredulity, she walked over to the table and plopped the book down.

"So, what's a pureblood?" she asked again.

"Ah. Er, a pureblood is a witch or wizard who doesn't have any non-magic people blood in them. We call non-magical people 'muggles', so basically, muggleborn is the opposite of pureblood."

"So, which are you?"

"Oh, I'm muggleborn. Both my parents are muggles. And some people, like V-Voldemort, think that muggleborns should be washed out of the Wizarding gene pool."

"Huh. So, it's sort of like – what, racism?"

"I guess."

Alice stared at her thoughtfully for several seconds before smiling sadly and turning her attention to the ginormous book on the table. "So! Teach me about Hogwarts!"

Meanwhile, Ron was staring at the chess board in disbelief. "No way," he whispered. "No way, you – you beat me!"

Jasper leaned back and crossed his arms. "When you have centuries of experience, a mere human boy can't beat you."

Ron glared at him through narrowed eyes. He ignored Edward's and Emmett's snickers. "Rematch," he demanded, and Jasper grinned as he set up the board again.

"You should see Alice and Edward play."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Fred and George weren't stupid enough to try to prank the vampires – not quite yet – just in case they got a bit too pissed off, but that didn't stop them from planning for future pranks on them.

Working on their Weasley Wizard Wheezes, they tried to make a powder that, when inhaled, would make the victim butt-ugly. This, of course, spawned from the indignation that all the vampires were just too beautiful to be true. They weren't sure of the effects it would have on the undead, though, so they eventually decided to keep it for ferrets like Malfoy.

Unfortunately for them, they could keep no secrets from the vampires. Emmett had heard of their wicked plan and, being a huge lover of a good joke himself, he told Rosalie and together they plotted an idea of their own.

Rosalie smiled at the twins once, and they melted like butter. Well, not exactly like butter, but it distracted them long enough for Emmett to snatch their purple powder from right underneath their noses. He stood by the door and blew it into the face of the first person to walk through the door.

Which, sadly, happened to be Ginny.

She coughed loudly, and the twins stared in horror as their little sister began to resemble their Great Aunt Jack. Her nose shot out and hooked down like a beak, her face became populated with puss-filled boils, her eyes drooped and she grew a double-chin the size of Lucius Malfoy's ego.

The instant Ginny caught sight of herself in the mirror in the hallway, she started screeching at Fred and George, and Rosalie and Emmett held their stomachs as they laughed and choked for air they didn't really need.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

So, yea, the first two weeks went by pretty fast. By the next order meeting, the inhabitants of Grimmauld Place had reached a truce at the very least. There were plenty of uncomfortable moments, but it was a good thing everyone was willing to try to work through them. The only truly tense moment occurred just before the order meeting.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Everyone was gathering downstairs to await the arrival of the members of the Order of the Phoenix, when Harry made a joke about how well Hermione and Ginny seemed to get along, always ganging up on poor Ron. The very suggestion that his little sister liked girls pissed Ron off and he gave Harry a good shove. Harry lost his footing and tumbled down the stairs.

Waving his hands wildly, Harry tried to grab onto something, and his hands found the banister. Said banister ended in a gothic but elegant swirl at the bottom of the steps, with a rather dull point that was the beak of a weird looking bird. Now, the point wasn't sharp enough to cut, normally, but Harry was coming down with such a fast velocity that he scratched the palm of his hand on it.

He landed flat on his ass, and barely registered the pain in his palm. That is until he looked up into the glowing eyes of six blood-thirsty vampires. He had a brief moment to think "Oh, shit," before there was a sudden flurry of activity.

Ron and Hermione were suddenly by his side, wide-eyed and yelling, Mrs. Weasley came hurdling out of the kitchen, wand in hand, but Harry kept his eyes on the vampires.

Esme and Alice were covering their noses, backing away slowly. Rosalie was pinching her nose with two fingers and she backed away as well, though cursing quietly. Edward turned with his back toward Harry and slowly moved toward him, adopting a protective stance. Harry glanced passed him to see what was going on.

Carlisle and Emmett had both gotten a hold of each of Jasper's arms. Carlisle was whispering urgently into his ear, while Emmett grimaced slightly by his brother's side. Jasper's blond head was down and his entire body seemed to be trembling.

Ten excruciating seconds of immobility passed in which everyone appeared to be waiting for something. Then, Jasper let out a long breath. "I'm okay," he said in a strained tone. "I'm okay."

Edward relaxed slightly and glanced over his shoulder at Harry. His eyes seemed darker but he at least still seemed to be breathing. "You okay?"

"Yea," Harry said numbly, standing up with Ron's help.

Carlisle let go of Jasper's arm but not before running a hand through his hair fondly. Emmett threw an arm around his brother and they walked out of the room after Esme, Alice, and Rosalie.

Carlisle walked toward Harry with a calm smile on his face. Harry tried to step away, but Carlisle's hand was gentle as it pulled his bleeding palm toward him. Examining it, he threw over his shoulder at Edward: "Are you sure you're okay?"

Edward snorted lightly. "Are you kidding? If I can resist Bella, I can resist anything."

Carlisle's smile was kind. "I told you that you could do it."

"Yea."

Harry peered at Carlisle's face suspiciously, but the blond vampire seemed perfectly calm and unaffected by the blood running down his hand. It was odd how all of the others, even Edward, showed at least some sign they were affected but Carlisle was perfectly composed. "I could tie this up," he said to Mrs. Weasley, who seemed to be in shock, "but I think you would prefer to heal it?"

Nodding, Molly muttered a disinfecting charm, and then a healing spell, leaving Harry's hand good as new.

"Still," Carlisle continued, turning to Edward, "Jasper seems to be controlling himself better, doesn't he? Last time, he nearly attacked Bella."

"Yea," Edward winced at the memory and looked at Harry. "Believe me, it could have been worse."

"I figured," Harry said dryly. "Can I ask – I mean, why does Jasper seem the most –"

"Affected?" Edward supplied. He glanced at Carlisle. "Jasper's past is – different than ours. It didn't exactly help him resist human blood. And of course, it doesn't help that he's empathic and can feel what we all feel. Our craving for blood is added on top of his own, often overwhelming him. I suppose if he had been alone, he could have resisted just fine." Edward shrugged.

Harry opened his mouth to ask more about Jasper's past but Hermione elbowed him. Rethinking things, he figured he shouldn't pry.

They walked into the meeting room, where Jasper sat the table, head in hands, with the others flanking him. He looked up at Harry when he walked into the room and grinned apologetically.

"Sorry about that."

"No worries. I've learned a valuable lesson."

"Yea? What's that?"

"Never insinuate that Ginny is gay around Ron."

Ron glared at Harry, color rapidly returning to his cheeks. "I won't let you insult my sister!"

"Oh, for heavens _sake, _Ronald, it wasn't an _insult!" _Hermione began heatedly, and she would have continued if the doorbell hadn't rung to announce the arrival of the Order. The glare in Hermione's eyes was a promise that their conversation wasn't over.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**A/N:** I would like to point out that this is somewhat Alternate Universe, since Harry came to Grimmauld Place a lot sooner after fourth year than he did in "Order of the Phoenix". Obviously, since Snape discovered Voldemort's plans, he alerted the Order and they brought Harry there as quickly as they could. Which is why Harry isn't so pissed off that he's yelling loud enough to wake the dead…

_Nevermind that he wasn't really sure what Hollywood was – _C'mon, seriously. The poor kid lived in a cupboard for eleven years, then in the Wizarding World where their pop stars include the Weird Sisters. I doubt he knows of a place on the other side of the Atlantic Ocean, and I don't think he particularly cared even if Petunia randomly mentioned star gossip.

_You should see Alice and Edward play. – _Who thought the scene in which Alice and Edward played chess was hilarious, what with Alice seeing Edward's every move in advance and Edward reading her mind. ::raises hand:: I did!

_And of course, it doesn't help that he's empathic and can feel what we all feel. Our craving for blood is added on top of his own, often overwhelming him. I suppose if he had been alone, he could have resisted just fine. _– A theory that I'm not sure whether others have thought of. It seems perfectly logical to me that since Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, even Edward feel some craving when it comes to human blood, and since Jasper can feel their emotions on top if his own, that may be why he seems to have so much trouble with the vegetarian lifestyle. Any opinions on this?

Was it terribly cliché to have Harry cut his hand and bleed in a room full of vampires?

Feedback appreciated. Really.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I meant to get this out last week, but I couldn't. Blame my English teacher for making me spend 11 hours straight on a project. Then blame her for pissing me off so much when she extended the due date. If I had known, I could have worked on this chapter.

**Warnings:** Uh, slightly dirty hints, including a bit of slashiness.

**Disclaimer:** I assure you, I look nothing like Stephanie Meyer or J.K. Rowling.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A week since Harry had almost become intimately acquainted with Jasper's fangs, the residents of Grimmauld Place were to be found in the library again. Ron was locked in deep battle with Jasper, glaring at the chess board. Alice and Hermione were pouring over a book, while Harry sat by them trying to finish his Potions essay. He'd already written it twice, but each time he tweaked it, determined not to give Snape a reason to verbally humiliate him on the first day back to school.

Ginny was flushing angrily as Rosalie insulted her hair, but she didn't complain as the vampire grabbed a pair of scissors and sat her down in front of a mirror. The blonde's hair was the most beautiful she'd ever seen, rivaling even Fleur Delacour's, so Ginny wasn't all that opposed to her messing around with her own red locks. Emmett had his traditional mischievous smirk on his face, deep in conversation with the twins. They seemed to be plotting something devious, judging by the sly looks Alice kept throwing their way. Edward was reading a book on the Dark Arts, but every once in a while, the corner of his mouth would twitch as he saw what Emmett and the twins were planning in Alice's mind.

It was in the middle of this comfortable atmosphere that a tawny owl started pecking on the window. All heads turned toward it. Edward, being the closest, opened the window and let the owl in, grabbing the red envelope off its leg.

"Blimely," Ron said, looking at the envelope with wide eyes. "It's a Howler. Who's it for?"

Ginny snorted. "Probably for Harry. Another letter calling him a liar or something."

But Edward was staring at the envelope in confusion and surprise. He raised his eyes until they met Jasper's. "It's for you," he said, extending his hand toward him.

The shocked silence seemed to ring in Jasper's ears and he took the offered envelope dumbly. Sure enough, _Jasper Hale _was scrawled on one side of the envelope, in an elegant script. He turned the envelope cautiously in his hands, looking for the expeditor, but nothing else was written on it.

"Open it," Ron urged. "Otherwise, it'll explode."

Jasper slowly broke the nondescript seal and then quickly let it go as a high-pitched giggle filled the air.

It was an extremely girly giggle, but it wasn't one of those cute ones that made you smile. This laugh had an insane ring to it, like the giggle of a mad patient confined to the insane asylum. It sounded at the same time uncaring and obsessed. It raised the hairs on the back of Harry's neck.

"_I'm a little teapot short and stout! Here is my handle and here is my spout!"_

The song was a familiar one for the vampires and also for Harry and Hermione who had had contact with muggle rhymes. The Weasley's on the other hand, stared in confusion.

"_When I get all steamed up, watch me shout!" _

The voice suddenly took on a low, husky tone, underlining the dirty undertones of the seemingly innocent child's song. The sultry voice almost seemed to purr as it curled around the words.

"_Just tip me over and pour… me… out"._ The song ended on a whispered note, and then the giggle started again.

"_I've found you, Jasper! I've found you at last, and you're not getting away from me!"_ The high-pitched voice screamed, the giggle only grew louder, and it went on for several seconds before the envelope went up in smoke and the message died out.

Several seconds of ringing silence followed in which Alice drifted over to Jasper and touched him lightly on the arm. Jasper looked up at her and shook his head.

"I don't know," he said, still looking at the ashes of the letter in shock. "I don't recognize the voice at all."

"That was seriously weird, mate," George said.

"Yea. She sounded… I dunno… like a psycho," Fred added, shaking his head.

"Sounds like you've got yourself a mad-arse stalker," Ron said.

Harry snorted and gave Jasper a sympathetic look. "Stalkers are the worst. Believe me."

And seeing as he'd been a celebrity all his life, and was thus bound to have had his fair share of stalkers, Jasper appreciated the empathy and tended to believe him.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A million thoughts raced through Esme's head, all of them varying on the theme _be careful, _but though that was the only thing she could think, she knew it would be useless to say it. Carlisle was possibly the most careful man in the world; nothing but attentiveness could have enabled him to live three hundred years as a full time vampire and doctor without once killing a human. Yet if not _be careful, _what else could she say?

Nothing, as it turned out. Carlisle understood perfectly despite not being a mind reader, and he leaned to kiss his wife lightly on the lips. His smile was utterly reassuring. _I'll be careful._

Edward, on the other hand, was a mind reader, and he could hear his mother's panicked thoughts, but like Carlisle, he had nothing to say. She knew they would be alright, but nothing could drown out a mother's worry.

Carlisle turned to Snape to indicate that they were ready. Having been instructed on how to use floo powder, Edward took a handful of ashes and stepped into the fireplace.

_Are you sure that's such a good idea, Edward? What if they were lying about the fires being harmless and you're about to go up in flames?_

The thought had crossed Edward's mind, but he didn't believe they'd have any reason to do something like that. He glared at Emmett, and he could tell by the cheeky grin that he didn't believe the wizards would do something like that either. Feeling extremely foolish, he called out _Weaver's Way _and dropped the ashes.

There was a flash of green, then his family disappeared from view and he was spinning like a top. Because he was a vampire, he couldn't feel nausea, a fact for which he was thankful for as he bumped into the sides of various fireplaces. He kept his eyes wide open and watched with slight fascination as various colors rushed by his eyes.

Soon enough, he was spit out of a fireplace. He was taken slightly by surprise, but not so much that he couldn't have landed on his feet if he wanted to. However, just as he was righting himself, he decided it would appear super-human, and thought that if anyone were on this side of the fireplace he wouldn't want to immediately alert them to his inhumanity. So he let himself fall in an undignified position, wincing slightly as his marble body collided with the stone floor, making a _bang. _

He counted to three, an eternity for a vampire. _Right then, that should convince anyone who is staring that I'm human. Time to get up._

What happened next did take him by surprise. Though it shouldn't have, really. Carlisle came shooting out of the fireplace at lightning speed. Using the same rationalization as Edward, he chose not to land properly. He collided into Edward with a loud bang, and Edward toppled to the floor.

That knee in the stomach may have hurt if he were human. Raising his head from Edward's shoulder and propping himself on his elbows, Carlisle grinned down at him. "I'll bet Alice is laughing her head off right now. No doubt she saw this coming."

Carlisle's face was inched from his own. Edward raised a copper eyebrow. "Enjoying the position?"

"Immensely," Carlisle responded, not missing a beat. He raised himself off of Edward with a perfectly human speed and offered a hand to his son. Edward accepted it and dusted himself off.

Snape came hurdling out of the fireplace next, and both Carlisle and Edward hastily moved out of his way. The dark wizard skidded to the floor, cursed under his breath, and stood up brushing off his dark robes. Edward expected to hear vulgar insults in the man's head, but he got nothing from him.

Edward frowned slightly. "I've noticed before, but I never actually got a chance to ask you. Why can't I hear your thoughts? The only other person –" Edward choked off the rest of that sentence, not particularly eager to remind himself of what was missing from his life.

Snape leveled a dark glare at him and sneered contemptuously. "Not so cocky if you can't hear everyone's thoughts, are you?"

Edward blinked, somewhat taken aback at the anger in his tone. "Did I do something to piss you off, or are you just that nasty with everyone?"

"Edward," came Carlisle's warning voice.

Snape looked around him and led the way out of the dingy old bar they'd arrived in. Making a sharp right as they exited, the wizard let the way at a fast pace. Carlisle and Edward easily kept up.

They appeared to be in a rural town of sorts. There was no asphalt on the ground, just dry dirt and rocks. There were no cars, but plenty of people on the streets, all dressed in dull colors and minding their own business. Edward picked up the _cluck, cluck _of chickens coming from behind the gates to a rackety house.

_It almost looks like a human town, _thought Carlisle. Edward agreed completely.

"Occlumency," Snape grunted from up ahead.

Edward's eyes snapped onto his back. "Occlumency?" he echoed in slight confusion.

"It's why you can't read my mind. It's a shield, of sorts, that you instate permanently in your mind once you've mastered the art of Occlumency. It keeps other witches or wizards from prying in your thoughts, or from finding out more than you want them to know."

"Ah," Carlisle said with dawning understanding. "So that's what makes you the ideal spy, doesn't it? You can hide the truth from Voldemort, lying to him, but at the same time you can let him see some of the truth, thus earning his trust."

Snape nodded curtly. "The Dark Lord has complained that he can't see into the vampires' minds, so you should be safe from his prying. Otherwise, this would probably not work."

"So if all it takes to trick Voldemort is learning a spell, why don't more people do it?"

Snape shot Edward a look over his shoulder. "It's not just a spell. It's more of an art. Most people can't even block thought probing with a wand in front of them, let alone create a shield powerful enough to fend off the most powerful attacks unconsciously. Believe me, Mr. Cullen, I didn't get to be a spy by being just you average wizard."

"No, I'm beginning to see that you didn't," Edward mused.

Snape suddenly led them off the road to a cliff nearby. He pulled out his wand and muttered a spell that caused a purple barrier to flash around them for a second before fading away. Edward guessed this was to protect them from prying human eyes. Turning to the rocks, Snape pulled the sleeve of his left arm up to his elbow.

Edward raised his eyebrows as a black tattoo was revealed on Snape's forearm. A snake seemed to be slithering out from the mouth of a skull. All in all, a very pirate-y tattoo. Snape raised his wand, and glanced at the two vampires quickly before drawing it in a straight movement across the skin. A gash appeared right under the Dark Mark, and blood welled up on Snape's arm.

Edward sucked in a breath and cursed. Carlisle reached over and grabbed his shoulder in a vise-like grip. "You could have warned us," Edward whispered angrily, looking away from the blood on Snape's arm.

Ignoring him, Snape placed his forearm flat on the surface of the rock. He muttered what sounded like an oath or incantation, and the ground beneath their feet started shaking.

"Whoa. You really like this whole 'not-warning-people' thing, right?" Edward bent his knees slightly, bracing for impact, because it felt like they were about to fall right through the ground. As it turned out, he wasn't that far from the truth.

The dirt around them cracked in a vaguely rectangular shape, and started sinking away into the ground, shaking and groaning like an old elevator. Soon they were over their heads in the ground and they landed on the rock floor of an underground tunnel. It was dimly lit by glowing torches, and a quick look above his head revealed to Edward that the hole through which they had gone had sealed up.

When they stopped moving, Edward quickly moved off the remainder of the piece of ground on which they had descended. "Neat trick," he muttered.

"This tunnel is Unplottable and only those with the Dark Mark can enter. That's how the Dark Lord makes all of his meeting places, though we never meet in the same place twice. Now silence. It's very probable he already knows we are here."

Snape swept off along the tunnel with a billow of black robes. Carlisle and Edward followed making no noise on the rocky floor. At the end of a tunnel, they passed into what appeared to be a spacious cave about the size of an average apartment. The air was colder and damper than on the surface and water dripped along the edges of the cave in several places.

Amid the sound of the light _drip drip, _Edward could hear whispers coming from the dark shadows scattered along the edges of the circle. Snape pulled on his black hood and Carlisle and Edward did the same, concealing their faces in darkness. They followed Snape to the side, standing inconspicuously amongst the others. No one seemed to pay much attention to them.

Amber eyes peering out from under his hood, Edward listened to the whispered conversations and to the thoughts of those around him for anything that might be useful, but the only thing on everyone's mind seemed to be Voldemort. Apparently, even most of his followers feared him.

_Power gained through fear. Human or vampire, it's the same, _Edward thought wryly.

"Ah, Severus. The last of our number is finally here. You are late…" the sibilant hiss was dangerous, as though daring Snape to try to excuse himself. Edward heard him before he saw him stepping into the circle with unheard footsteps.

Voldemort was tall and thin with a flat, snake-like face and glowing red eyes. His white head, devoid of hair, glowed in the flickering torch light. His eyes flashed as he regarded Snape with a cool gaze.

"Explain yourself, Severus," he hissed, folding his arms into his robes.

Edward felt like cursing as he strained to hear what Voldemort was thinking and found his thoughts as empty as Snape's. However, it didn't take a mind reader to realize that Voldemort didn't want any excuses. Edward glanced at Carlisle, silently asking how they could let Snape know not to explain his lateness. Carlisle didn't take his eyes off Voldemort.

Snape bowed his head. He didn't seem any more tense than usual. "I beg your forgiveness, my Lord," he said smoothly. He said nothing more after that and Edward nearly sighed in relief. Apparently, Snape didn't become a spy without picking up on what made Voldemort tick.

_Not bad for a human, _Edward thought appreciatively.

Apparently, Voldemort was pleased as well. A smile twisted his face, and gestured to Edward and Carlisle. "I see you have brought me guests, Severus, despite the wards I placed on this cave. A fine feat, to be sure, breaking my wards."

"I would never dare to break my Lord's wards. They do not apply to non-humans, and I have brought you two worthy followers, ready to join the ranks."

Voldemort's nonexistent eyebrows rose. "Speak, my loyal servant. Who are these non-humans?"

At this prompt, Carlisle removed his hood and Edward followed his example, looking directly into those red eyes, letting him try to read his mind as he always did with his victims. Voldemort hissed.

"Vampires, Severus?"

"Yes, my Lord. They attacked me after our last meeting. I had thought they were merely out for blood, but they confronted me with their knowledge of wizards and their desire to join your ranks. I would have died, of course, before revealing any information about our plans, but after careful consideration of their words, I thought they might make valuable allies. I have brought them here for your questioning. If you find them untrustworthy, I am sure that between all of us –" he gestured at the assembled Death Eaters, " – we can destroy them."

It was a risk they were taking. If they did not pass Voldemort's test and the Dark Lord ordered their demise, they might be in a pickle.

Carlisle spoke then, as coolly and assured as if he weren't spouting blatant lies. "We have long heard of your… activities in the Wizarding World. Of course, we interfered in no way because human affairs do not concern us. Though we are of different… species –" a quirk of the lips, cold and cruel " – we can appreciate the desire to purify one's own. To cleanse the race, as it were."

Voldemort ran a long, white finger over his mouth. He slowly stalked closer to Carlisle, like a predatory cat.

"We admired and respected your efforts from afar, but it was only when rumors reached us that you had joined forces with others of our kind did we consider interfering in your world."

"I see. And since you know I already have vampires on my side, what makes you think you can be of any value to me?"

The ghost of a smile flitted across Carlisle's face. "We are in an enviable position among your enemies."

"Oh?"

"I met Dumbledore decades ago, back when he was an auburn-haired youth, flaunting around his perceived superiority with heavy books in which he kept his nose buried in all day. He had a certain intoxicating scent that drew me in. I was planning my kill, away from prying human eyes, when I discovered that I was not the only vampire attracted to his scent. The other vampire attacked him. Young Albus surprised me by repelling the vampire with fire from a wand. Of course, that would not have done much but keep it away for a while, so I stepped in."

Carlisle shrugged lightly, a self-deprecating gesture that seemed to interest Voldemort.

"But you let him live? Why?"

"The wand. I recognized it as the weapon of a wizard, and I managed to keep my desire for his blood at bay long enough to have a friendly conversation with him. He saw me as his savior; I merely saw in him a potential usefulness of having a wizard ally. It paid off. When he found out about your new allies, he immediately called on me and my family. The other members of my family know nothing of the real war being fought here, but my son, Edward, who has been with me the longest, shares my views. We support your quest for purity of blood."

Voldemort's eyes snapped onto Edward. He drifted closer until his face was mere inches from Edward's face. He didn't flinch, only looked back into those red eyes coolly.

"Tell me about your son," Voldemort demanded, still addressing Carlisle.

"Edward is perhaps in the most ideal position. Dumbledore relies on my sons and daughters to protect his Golden Boy, whom I know you want. He can read minds without casting spells, and can get very close to Harry Potter."

Voldemort grabbed Edward's chin with long, thin fingers and tilted his head back until his neck was bared. They ran lightly over cold skin.

"Just like the rest of your kind," Voldemort mused, "skin like white marble. Reading minds, you say. Boy, can you read my mind right now?"

Edward ignored the white fingers, as pale as his own skin, that ran down the hollow of his throat and down his chest in a perverse parody of affection. "No, I cannot. Your Occlumency shield is too strong, my Lord. But I can tell you that Bellatrix is thinking of your tongue running up her thighs right now. So is Lucius."

A laugh ran around the circle, and behind Voldemort, Bellatrix flushed an angry red. Lucius' grey eyes were merely amused, as a blond eyebrow rose.

"My Lord! Let me teach the insolent whelp a lesson!"

"Now, now, Bellatrix. There's no need to be ashamed of your desires." Voldemort's snake-like face was twisted into a cruel grin. "I like this kid," he added, running his fingers over Edward's lips. "As perfect as the rest of them, of course," he mused.

Voldemort turned on his heel, and stalked back to the center of the circle. Carlisle threw Edward a brief, concerned look which Edward rejected with a slight shake of the head.

"Still though. You haven't convinced me of your loyalty. And then there is the matter of your price, since I know you do not do this for nothing."

"We can prove our loyalty in time," Carlisle answered, "at the moment we can only ask you to trust our natures. We have no reason to help Dumbledore."

"Yet he trusts you."

"Dumbledore is a fool," Edward spoke up unexpectedly. "He also trusts Snape, doesn't he, and yet Snape has always and forever been among your most trusted followers. Carlisle saved Dumbledore in his youth and he now wants to believe in his 'goodness of heart'. The mad old codger is a romantic at heart; he likes thinking of us as the 'the redeemed vampires'. Yet this blind trust will be his downfall."

Voldemort seemed to be pondering his words.

"And as for our price," Carlisle continued, "we only ask to meet our brothers and siblings who already have the privilege of your trust. We'd like to thank them for opening this door for us."

Voldemort crossed his arms again. "You," he said, addressing Edward, "will go with Potter to Hogwarts. You are to gain his trust, but not harm a hair on his head. Once you have gained his trust, I will give you specific instructions on how to manipulate him in order to acquire a certain weapon."

His instructions were swift. "Carefully, I want you to convince you're the rest of your family of our vision and bring them to me. If they cannot be turned to our side, you will kill them. And as for your price, it shall be paid. In time. For now, you may meet the leader of the vampires with whom we are allied."

Spreading his black-clad arms, a petite figure stepped out of the circle and walked toward Voldemort. The figure lifted away the black hood.

She was as pale as any vampire, though her features seemed to be Hispanic originally. Her dark eyes were tilted slightly at the corners, and long black hair tumbled down her shoulders. Her sweet, angelic face twisted into a lovely smile.

"Welcome, brothers," she intoned. "My name is Maria. I am glad to see that even in a different world, we naturally come together and eventually meet."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Snape, Edward, and Carlisle made their way back through the village and back into the _Weaver's Way _pub. Once again, the bar was empty. Before taking up the floo powder, Snape turned to the vampires. "That went a lot better than I expected."

"Yea, well, you shouldn't have doubted us, Snapey," Edward said, smirking as Snape leveled a glare at him for the nickname.

"I was… rather well handled," he admitted grudgingly.

"Why, Snapey, was that almost a compliment? I hadn't thought you were the type."

"Careful, Cullen," Snape said dangerously. "I may not be able to inflict bodily harm on you, but once you go to Hogwarts as the Dark Lord instructed, where I will be your professor, I can make your life Hell."

"I believe you," Edward muttered as Carlisle laughed. "You weren't so bad yourself though. I thought you were done for when Voldemort tried to bait you into excusing your actions."

Snape snorted. "The Dark Lord detests pathetic excuses. He thinks they're pleads for mercy. It's the first thing that you learn as a Death Eater, and for some, it can be a very painful lesson."

Stepping into the hearth, Snape threw the powder and was engulfed by green flames, speaking his destination out loud.

Edward reached for the floo powder but was stopped by Carlisle's grip o his wrist. Edward glanced at his father questioningly.

_Are you sure you're okay?_

Edward rolled his eyes. "A perverted snake isn't going to scare me Carlisle. I'm not a kid."

Carlisle smiled ruefully. _No, I guess your not. Nice save with Bellatrix._

"Now we just need to figure out what's up with Maria and her people. I guess we'll have to wait to find out more though."

With that, Edward threw the floo powder into the hearth. "Number twelve Grimmauld Place!"

He disappeared in a flash of green.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**A/N:** Why Carlisle and Edward? Esme is too sweet to be a spy against Voldemort, Carlisle, because he is the oldest, with the most experience and probably a lot more subtle than Emmett or Rosalie. Edward because he can read minds and they think it might come in useful. It probably will. Alice and Jasper might be able to pull it off, but I thought Carlisle and Edward made more sense in this situation.

"_The only other person –" _I don't really need to explain this, right? The rest of that sentence would be " – whose mind I can't see is Bella's."

_But I can tell you that Bellatrix is thinking of your tongue running up her thighs right now. So is Lucius. _Edward meant it about Bellatrix; that bitch is so obsessed with Voldemort, I'm positive she has wet dreams about him. He was kidding about Lucius though. That's why Malfoy was just amused after the inappropriate declaration. Not that I don't think he could be having perverted dreams about that slimy snake. I think all of the Death Eaters are potential candidates for that. After all, it takes a real, crazy-ass weirdo to follow that sick bastard Voldemort. Btw, just because he's a sick bastard, that doesn't mean I don't think he's a really awesome character XD

Aw, c'mon. The teapot song? Please don't tell me you guys haven't noticed how kinky it is. _When I get all steamed up, watch me shout? Tip me over? Pour me out?_ So dirty.

Once again, feedback appreciated, especially if you spotted something that doesn't quite line up or make sense.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Yay! Our favorite vamps are going to test the security of Hogwarts, as was happily hinted a few chapters back. This is going to be so fun to write XD I just hope it's not boring…

**Warnings:** Urm… Slashy, barely-there-unless-you-squint hints?

**Disclaimer:** ::grabs Jasper:: HE'S MINE!!! ::cowers away from Alice's glare::. I mean, me no own, you no sue.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Whoa," Emmett said, finally breaking the silence. Edward heard the echo of _whoa indeed _coming from his siblings. Though with the others' thoughts overlapping his own, literally making him unable to hear what he was thinking, he knew that his thoughts were along the same lines.

From where they were standing, they could Hogwarts across the large lake. However, the reason they thought _whoa _was not because they were impressed by the enormity of the castle.

"That's it?" Rosalie asked incredulously. "Impossible!" she snorted.

Edward's eyebrow twitched as he found himself agreeing with his sister for the second time since they flew to England. On their way to Hogwarts, Emmett kept talking about how cool it must be to have a school inside such a huge castle, with towers and such, while Edward had kept warning him that it may not be as great as he thought it was. It was brotherly advice to keep him from being overly disappointed. But as Edward stared at Hogwarts, he found that his advice was lacking.

_This is ridiculous. We must be in the wrong place._

Across the lake, an ancient looking structure barely seemed to be standing. Grass and moss had grown over the stone bricks that had once been the foundation of the building and the wooden planks hung from the windows like shutters seemed to be degrading. A large yellow sign hung across the empty doorway to the building that the vampires could only see because of his enhanced vision. It said _"Danger. Do not Enter."_

"We're not in the wrong place," Alice said, looking around her. "This is exactly where I see ourselves in a few days time." She frowned as she turned her gaze back to the rackety old structure. "Except in my visions, _that _looks totally different."

"Must be some sort of spell," Jasper muttered, walking closer to the edge of the lake, frowning. "Dumbledore was talking about protection spells. Maybe this one is meant to keep away anyone without magic in their blood."

"So what do we do?" Rosalie asked. "If we can't even see where we're trying to break into?"

_This is complete bullshit. We're trying to break into a place we can't even see when we're supposed to be protecting it in the first place! _

"Someone's rather moody today. That time of the month?" Edward muttered, grinning spitefully at his sister. The look that she threw back was the most venomous one Edward had ever been on the receiving end of in a long time. Even Jasper and Alice glanced back at Edward disapprovingly and Edward winced as he realized the implications of his taunt.

He knew all Rosalie ever wanted was to get married and have children of her own. She wanted to be a mother, something which was impossible since she was turned into a vampire. Though most girls would be happy not to have to deal with their monthly visitor, the lack thereof reminded Rosalie of all she had ever wanted and all she could never have. It was one of the reasons she couldn't stand Bella; not because she was commandeering all of Edward's attention, but because she was so eager to throw away the one thing that Rosalie wanted.

_Good one, bro. Brilliant. _Emmett was glaring at Edward, moving closer to Rosalie. He tried to put an arm around her but Rosalie snarled at him and pushed him away viciously. She stalked to the edge of the lake.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" she asked, and recklessly plunged into the water.

Rosalie felt her body being dragged down by the weight of her marble-like body, all natural buoyancy lost with her transformation. Kicking powerfully, she propelled herself deeper into the lake, staying underwater but close to the surface.

Emmett jumped into the water after her with a shout, and Alice dove in gracefully after the two. Within seconds they'd passed the first fourth of the extensive lake.

"Don't say it," Edward told his brother, grinding his teeth.

_Alright, I won't say it then. I'll think it privately, to myself. You owe her an apology. No matter how much you don't get along, because she's still your sister and she doesn't need you teasing her with her greatest regret._

"I get it! I – I'll say something. Now get in the water."

"Ladies first." A wide grin split Jasper's face.

"Absolutely. So get in already, ma'am."

Jasper grabbed Edward by the back of his shirt and started pushing him to the water's edge, fully intending to shove him in. But Edward wouldn't give in so easily. Roughing around like a pair of kids, they pushed, pulled, and shoved each other, trying to get the other underwater. Eventually, Jasper hooked a leg around Edward's ankles, sending them both tumbling into the water.

Jasper laughed underwater, a large bubble of air erupting from his mouth. _I win! You hit the water before I did!_

With that triumphant declaration, he swam ahead, Edward following crossly and wondering why on Earth his brother was so playful.

Edward expected his siblings to be on the other side by now, so he was surprised when he found them treading water a few meters ahead. They all looked around as he and Jasper approached.

_We can't get past. There's some sort of barrier, I think, _Alice thought, looking around at Edward and knowing he could hear her.

_I wish this water were cleaner, _Rosalie thought absently, looking at Jasper's blond, green-looking hair and knowing hers looked exactly the same. Edward snorted underwater, sending bubbles floating to the surface some 10 meters up.

Edward swam forward cautiously, squinting through the murky water. He couldn't see a barrier and he found himself wishing the water were cleaner too. He could only see dark shapes in front of him, some of them unmoving, others darting around. Several small, colorful fish swam in front of Edward's eyes. He reached out blindly with his hands, and quickly jerked them back as his fingertips brushed over something that sent a shiver coursing through him. Surprised, he looked over at Jasper who'd just touched the barrier too.

Jasper grinned at him. _Feels like an electric barrier. If we were human, that would have roasted us. _

_How do we get through it? _Alice asked, swimming up beside Edward and running her hands over the barrier. Where they touched, the barrier became visible, a blue surface with white lines jumping erratically across it. Rosalie came up to touch it too, and Edward choked back a laugh as her hair, already floating around her in a halo, stood on end, circled by electricity.

Emmett, on the other hand, seemed to have no such qualms about laughing. He wasn't choking back laughter, he was choking _on _it. Edward would have been worried about him inhaling water, but he didn't need air, therefore he couldn't drown.

Edward waved his hands to get his siblings attention, cursing the fact that they couldn't hear him. They all looked at him as he gestured all around him, pointing to the right and to the left, and they down.

_You mean we should see how far the barrier extends, right? _Jasper thought, nodding. _Good idea. I'll go up. _He pointed to show everyone else which way he was going.

_I'll go left, _Alice thought, pointing that direction. Rosalie took off to the right without a word. Emmett shrugged. _I guess I'll go down. Stay here and see if you can find a way to get through it in case we can't find a way around it. _

Edward nodded and watched his brother swim deeper into the dark water before returning his attention to the barrier. He gazed at the white, spidery lines that ran on the blue surface of the barrier around his hands. He moved them in circles around the barrier, watching as the blue that faded several inches from his hands like a heat sensor moved as well.

_They can make things fly and die with a few enchanted words. Now they can make invisible electric barriers that would burn a human's heart within seconds. It seems impossible that they can't defeat this one rogue wizard what with all the magic they have. Though I guess it's like a war; with so many tanks and guns, you'd think it would be over quickly, but if the other side has the exact same weapons… Fighting fire with fire…_

_Fire. Electricity is weak against fire._

Edward glanced to his left and quirked an eyebrow as he saw Alice swimming toward him. Alice saw his questioning look and smiled sheepishly.

_I didn't go all the way to the other end of the lake. I got a vision that showed me swimming back here pissed off that the barrier extended far beyond the lake and all around Hogwarts. So I decided not to waste any more time._

Edward rolled his eyes. He formed two circles with his forefingers and thumbs on each hand and held them up to his eyes like a pair of binoculars. Then he pointed to the area beyond the barrier and looked at his sister questioningly. Alice frowned and tilted her head to the side, her black hair swishing to one side.

_You mean can I see into the future how we can get passed this? You know full well I can't because we haven't decided how to do it yet. _

Edward shrugged.

_Yea, you're right, it was worth asking. Look, there's Jasper, _she thought, pointing up.

Edward rolled his eyes as Alice's subconscious thoughts came with a brief admiration of how beautiful he looked, blond hair floating around his face like that. Jasper shot them a sheepish grin.

_As far as I can tell, the barrier goes up to the sky. I can't climb it, but it goes on beyond the water's edge. I even tried to jump over it from land._

Edward thought of his brother leaping up blindly and smashing into the barrier face-first. He couldn't help laughing.

_For the record, _Jasper added, glaring at Edward, _I hit the barrier feet first, knowing it was going to be there, and pushed back to the ground._

Edward knew that was probably true. Jasper wasn't one to jump blindly against something he knew was going to be there. That was more Emmett's department. Still, the mental image was funny.

_Did he find anything?_ Alice asked curiously. Edward shook his head, and pointed down as Emmett came swimming up.

_It goes all the way down. I even tried digging into the lake's ground, but as far as I can tell, this thing goes all the way down to the center of the Earth._

Rosalie finally joined them, oddly enough swimming toward them from the left, even though she had left toward the right. She was frowning crossly. _I went all the way around. This stupid barrier goes all the way around those ruins. And there were all these kids in boats a few hundred yards down. _

Jasper pointed to the surface, and they all started swimming toward it. When they broke the surface, they all took a deep breath to refill their lungs. Emmett promptly started coughing and spitting water, having inhaled some when he laughed at Rosalie.

"Well," Edward started, grinning at Emmett. "I guess this means we're in the right place. No one would put up a barrier like this just to protect a bunch of ruins."

"Brilliant deduction, Sherlock," Rosalie said acidly. "What do you propose we do?"

Edward glared at her and opened his mouth to say something in retort, but Jasper cut him off. "Well, since I doubt there's anyone who's sitting in front of this barrier chanting a spell 24/7, I'd say it has a certain condition to stay up. We need to find what keeps it going."

"How are we supposed to do that?"

"Maybe we should think of this as a chemical reaction. Spell plus something yields barrier. If we can find what that "something" is, and take it away, maybe the barrier will go down."

"Is that how they taught it in the civil war?" Alice asked, pinching Jasper playfully.

"Of course," Jasper said seriously, "we had to think of the enemy as scientific anomalies, and employ clinical strategies because if we thought of them as people, it wouldn't be as easy to shoot at them."

Alice's face fell and she grasped Jasper's shoulder. "I didn't mean –"

Jasper smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "I was kidding, love. Don't worry about it."

"But do spells really need something to keep them going? I mean, we don't even know how they work. As far as we know, it's just _magic._"

"Maybe," Jasper shrugged, "but it's a place to start, right?"

"Metals conduct electricity. So does water," Emmett said.

"I doubt there are metals in the air keeping the barrier going," Rosalie said dryly.

Alice turned toward her sister with wide eyes. "That's it! Air!"

Rosalie raised a perfect blond eyebrow. "What? You think air keeps this thing going?"

"It's the only thing that the barrier is in contact with all the time, all around the school."

"Excuse me," Edward interjected. "Have you forgotten that the barrier is underwater as well? Emmett proved there's no air underwater just a few minutes ago, by inhaling it and discovering he can't really keep it in his lungs."

"Right," Jasper said, golden eyes gleaming, "but there is oxygen both in the water and in the air."

There was a second of silence as the vampires all treaded the water and considered carefully. Finally, Edward spoke.

"That would make sense. Especially since Emmett found that the barrier extended into the ground. The minute the spell that was cast comes into contact with oxygen, the electric barrier comes up."

"Brilliant," Rosalie snorted. "By your chemical formula," she said, addressing Jasper, "we need to get rid of what keeps the barrier going. So how do we get rid of oxygen? Go into outer space, cross the barrier and come back down?"

A bell rand in Edward's mind, as he remembered what he'd thought of earlier. _Electricity is weak against fire._

"Fire," he said, and his siblings stared at him.

"Of course," Alice said. "Fire needs oxygen to burn. It consumes it. Wait here!"

She dipped back into the water, powerful strokes leading her to shore within seconds. She grabbed something and came swimming back, wiping her hair out of her eyes. She held a thick tree branch out to Jasper. Treading the water with just his legs, Jasper took the stick between both his palms and started rubbing it back and forth between his hands as if he were trying to warm them up with friction.

Hands moving so fast they were just blurs, the dampness from the branch started to evaporate, steam floating up between Jasper's fingers like smoke. The friction created the heat necessary for the branch to glow red and smoke around the edges. He blew on it until it caught fire.

Alice approached the barrier with the burning torch and slowly pressed it against it. There was a crackle as an electric current went through Alice and her hair started smoking near the ends. Rosalie quickly ran a wet hand through her hair, watching in surprise as the fire consumed all the oxygen around the barrier and sank through it.

Emmett gave a shout of victory, and swam to shore to get more branches. Alice, meanwhile, moved the torch around, keeping the fire burning on both sides of the barrier, slowly taking it down where the oxygen was consumed.

When Emmett came back, they each lit a torch and did the same thing as Alice, burning the barrier away, dipping their heads underwater when the electricity started burning their hair. Rosalie kept her head underwater from the beginning so not a hair would be charred.

Soon, a hole big enough for even Emmett to go through was created, blue electricity cackling angrily around the edges. Grinning, Edward climbed through it, dropping into the water on the other side. Alice climbed though afterward, followed by Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper.

"See you guys on the other side!" Edward sad, then went underwater and swam for the shore opposite the one they entered.

The water was just as dark and murky as before. He swam in deeper, passing through algae and other colorful plants. Fish swam past him, as well as other sea creatures Edward had never seen before. A long, tube-like creature with a round mouth full of sharp teeth and no eyes tried to latch on to his arm, but in a flash, Edward caught it and threw it away deeper into the water.

_Look, _he heard Emmett gasp. Edward looked to where he was pointing, and saw a human-shaped, faintly white-transparent figure staring at them from several meters away. She looked like a girl with huge glasses, and when she saw them she covered her mouth and darted away before any of the vampires could determine what she was.

_It looked like a ghost, _Rosalie mused.

Edward grinned, and wished she could hear him as he mentally teased her about believing in ghosts.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

In the Great Hall, students were just arriving and settling down at their tables. Harry said good-bye to Ginny absently as she drifted off to her year-mates. He sat next to Neville as Hermione and Ron sat across from them. Hermione was looking longingly at Fred and George, who already seemed to be plotting to break a rule or two that night. With her new title of prefect, she always kept an eye open for rule-breakers, and she seemed to be itching to go over and slap a detention on them.

Ron, on the other hand, already seemed to have forgotten he was a prefect, and was moaning as he stared at the empty dishes laid out on the table. "Hurry up, hurry up," he muttered repeatedly. Harry grinned but had to admit he was hungry too.

Harry looked around the Great Hall, and felt a shiver sunning down his spine as he saw that Luna was staring at him from the Ravenclaw table. She had a slight smile on her face, and her huge, blue eyes seemed to flicker from the lights hanging from the ceiling.

_Creepy, _Harry thought, though her grinned uncertainly back at her. He thought back at what she'd said to him after they saw the skeletal horses pulling the carriages.

_You're just as sane as I am._

Harry wasn't really sure that was a good thing, because Luna seemed as insane as they come. _Ron and Hermione can't see them. Am I really going nuts?_

His sinister line of thinking was interrupted as a flash of white caught his eye. A ghost had made its way to Dumbledore, sitting at the professor's table, and was whispering urgently in his ear.

"Oi, check it out!" he said to Neville, Ron, and Hermione. "Moaning Myrtle came out of her cubicle!"

Ron snorted, hunger momentarily forgotten. "I wonder what could part her from her dear love, the toilet."

"She looks scared," Hermione mused. "I wonder why."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Headmaster," Myrtle whispered, wringing her transparent hands. "Something dreadful is happening! I decided to go for a swim in the Great Lake, like I always do for Sorting because I don't want to be reminded of the dreadful day I came to Hogwarts, and I was just about to go tease the Merpeople, when I saw five figures in the water. I – I don't know how, Headmaster, but they got through the barrier and they were making their way here! The school is under attack!"

Dumbledore took a sip of wine from his glass and sighed in content. "This really is the most delicious wine I've had in a while. I'll have to ask the house elves where they got it from."

"Headmaster!"

"I'm sorry, my dear Myrtle. You mustn't be alarmed. They are our guests, who preferred to swim to the castle rather than ride in the thestral carriages. They're perfectly safe, and there's no need for panic."

Myrtle threw her head back. "I was not panicking, Headmaster, I was merely expressing concern for these children. But of course, if you say they're safe… "

Myrtle drifted away, muttering about how ungrateful 'children these days are'. McGonagall, who had overheard the conversation, leaned in to Dumbledore.

"They passed the first barrier," she hissed. "How?"

"I daresay we shall know when they get here, Minerva."

"You mean _if_ they get here."

Dumbledore pondered thoughtfully for a few seconds, looking up at the enchanted ceiling and admiring the quickly darkening sky. "No, Minerva, I mean _when_. Still, I do wish I could see how they get along with our dear Gilly."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Ahhhh!!! What the fuck is that??? _Edward whirled around when he heard Rosalie's mental scream. He stopped swimming and felt his jaw drop when he saw why her voice went up by several thousand decibels.

A huge, dark purple shape was making its way toward them. It had tentacles that seemed to stretch on to the other side of the lake. It loomed over the five vampires, spreading its tentacles to reveal a pitch black mouth full of pointy teeth. The hole that was its mouth gaped ominously above them and started to close in on them, when the vampires snapped out of their shock and scattered.

Edward cursed mentally as he pumped his arms and legs, swimming faster than he ever had before. Tentacles seemed to come out of nowhere, cutting off his path and forcing him to avoid them. As they passed over or under him, they created powerful sucking whirlpools, dragging Edward back.

_Shit. We need to get out of the water, FAST! Alice where – Rosalie? Dammit!_

He couldn't see any of his siblings in the dark water, only the purple tentacles and the large body of the attacking squid. Bubbles of air floated around him. _SHIT!_

_Ahh!!! Let go!_

Edward felt his stomach drop as he recognized Emmett's voice. He looked around wildly, gritting his teeth and swimming in a random direction looking for his brother, all the while dodging tentacles. Finally, he spotted Emmett. The squid had wrapped two long tentacles around his body and seemed to be squeezing him.

Edward winced, knowing that bones would already be cracking if Emmett were normal human. As it was, the very fact that he couldn't escape from the squid's clutches meant it was extremely strong. It probably couldn't kill him, but it could certainly yank off an arm or two, and that might be painful.

Emmett's eyes were screwed shut, his mouth open in a silent scream. Edward was just about to swim over and try to yank off the tentacles, when he heard Jasper calling out to him. He looked below him to see Jasper on the lake's bottom, his blond head tilted back as he stared calmly at Emmett. He was holding on to a tentacle with both arms.

_Edward, help me! _

In a second, Edward was by his side, grabbing hold of another tentacle.

_Alice and Rosalie are on the other side. We're going to stretch this little fucker until it rips in two, if we have to._

Though his thoughts were controlled, and the words were spoken flatly, Edward felt the waves of anger and fear emanating from him. He didn't even seem to be aware of the fact that he was projecting his emotions.

_We're ready! _came Alice's thought's from the other side of the squid. They were faded, but Edward heard them, and he nodded to Jasper. They dug their feet into the ground, sand pooling around their legs, as they pulled back on the tentacles. On the other side, Alice and Rosalie did the same.

It was like a game of tug-of-war, though the objective here wasn't to pull the other team over the line, it was to break the rope. After several seconds of inhuman forces pulling at it, the squid let loose what sounded like a high-pitched, tortured scream. Edward felt the tension in the tentacles, and he knew if they pulled any harder they'd tear one off.

_Let him go, you son-of-a-bitch, _Rosalie snarled. _Let him go or I swear we'll tear you in half!_

The squid couldn't hear her, but apparently it wasn't completely dumb. It realized what they wanted, and tentacles unfurled from around Emmett. Jasper and Edward quickly let go of the squid and swam up to their brother, who was sinking slowly.

His eyes were still closed, and his thoughts were a muddle of curses, but Emmett seemed to be in one piece. Jasper grabbed him by one arm and Edward by the other. Joined by Alice and Rosalie, they finally reached the other side of the lake and broke through the surface.

Half-carrying Emmett, Jasper and Edward laid him on the ground, where he curled to one side and coughed water out of his lungs. Rosalie was trying to get him to look at her.

"Em, EM, are you okay? Dammit, Emmett, look at me!"

"Rose, let him go! Can't you see he's coughing up all his insides!" Alice snapped, pulling her away.

Jasper grabbed Emmett's shoulder and waited until he had air circulating through his system again. "All your body parts attached, bug guy?" he asked, leaning over him.

"Think so," he gasped, looking over his body for any missing limbs. "Finger, arms, legs, ass, all there. Wait-" his hand shot between his legs before he sighed in relief. "Little Em is there too. Okay. I've got everything."

Rosalie's scream of indignation was drowned out by Edward and Jasper roaring with laughter. Alice grinned toothily and petted Rosalie's wet hair comfortingly. "Don't worry, the most important part of your husband is still there."

Rosalie threw her arms around him the instant Emmett was back on his feet. "That was incredibly stupid, even for an idiot like you," she snapped.

"Hey," Emmett protested, "it's not like I got caught on purpose."

Their banter might have continued it Alice hadn't chosen that exact moment to gasp in wonder. "Look!"

She was pointing at the ruins with the 'do not enter' sign. Except it was no longer a shabby, worn down structure that looked like it may have once vaguely resembled as building. In its place stood a huge castle, every bit as amazing as Harry, Ron, and Hermione had said it was. Towers loomed overhead, adorned with old-fashioned decorations and flickering lights glowed in some of the huge windows.

"That's more like it," Emmett grunted, and they all started walking toward the castle.

As the neared the castle, they noticed a web of thin ropes of light crisscrossing the air in front of them, which seemed to end just a few feet from the castle. The lights were faint even in the darkness, and if it weren't for the vampire's enhanced vision, they probably wouldn't even have noticed them.

"What are those?" Rosalie asked, approaching a rope of light.

"Wards, probably," Jasper said, admiring the web of spells. "Invisible to the human eye. They'd walk right into them."

"But what do they do?"

"Probably something nasty. Let's not find out."

Emmett, Alice, and Jasper started making their way through the web, avoiding the ropes of light with graceful precision. "Good thing they don't move," Emmett grunted, doing a cartwheel over a particularly low ward.

Jasper threw Edward a look over his shoulder. _Rosalie… _he reminded him.

Knowing he'd never hear the end of it if he didn't say something, Edward grabbed Rosalie by the wrist and held her back until everyone else was several meters through the web. He knew they could still hear, but he really couldn't do anything about that.

Rosalie looked at him expectantly, eyebrow raised. _You finally going to declare your undying love for me? _

"Keep dreaming. Just – about that, ah, joke I made earlier. You know which one…"

"No, I don't," Rosalie said flatly. "Remind me which one."

"You know which one! Look, you know I don't like apologizing least of all to you, so don't make this hard on me. I didn't mean to taunt you about what you lost. About what we all lost. I just – I didn't think."

"No, you didn't."

Edward gritted his teeth. "I'm _sorry, _okay? You're my sister, and no matter how much I can't stand you I wouldn't want to hurt you like that."

Rosalie's eyes narrowed as she gazed at him suspiciously. She seemed to be trying to figure out if he was being sincere. Eventually, she sighed, and punched Edward in the arm lightly. Well, lightly for a vampire.

"I forgive you, I guess. Just – do me a favor, alright? Don't let Bella choose this, okay?"

"Believe me, she's going to stay human as long as I can keep her that way."

Together, they caught up to Emmett, Alice, and Jasper, weaving their way through the sinuous web. Twice, Edward almost ran into a rope of light, but he stopped just short of finding out what the wards did. The others had gotten through, and were frowning in confusion at the ground in front of them.

"Don't tell me there's another barrier," Rosalie snapped as they reached them.

"Nope," Alice said, staring at her feet with interest. "Just some badly behaved plants."

Edward glanced down at his own feet and saw vines wrapping around his ankles. He couldn't feel them, even as they slowly slithered up his claves.

"Creepy," he said, tugging away at a leg and wincing as they vines snapped off.

"What do they do? Just keep you here?" Emmett asked curiously, nudging one of the plants with his pinky.

"Nah. Even a human could break away from these," Jasper said, tugging a foot away from the plants. "But it's weird that we can't feel them. Maybe it's supposed to be a sneak attack or something."

Suddenly, Alice gave a loud shriek. Yanking her feet away from the plants, she yelled urgently. "Get away from them, _get away!" _Spurred by her sudden panic, they all ripped the plants away and raced toward the castle. Stepping onto the pavement in front of a pair of large double doors, they all turned to look questioningly at Alice.

"I saw – they were poisonous. You can't feel them creep up on you, but you'd feel them once they attached to your legs and released a deadly poison into your system."

"Poison doesn't affect us," Rosalie reminded her.

"Well, it wouldn't have killed us," Alice winced, "but it certainly would have hurt. Trust me." She shook her head, as though trying to get rid of the mental picture. "You were all screaming –"

"Okay, we get it. Don't trust creepy plants," Emmett said.

Alice blinked at him, then grinned wickedly. "You scream like a girl," she said.

"I –what?"

"I heard you scream in my vision. I though it was Rosalie at first, but seriously, Em. Very girly."

"I do not scream like a girl!" Emmett declared hotly, glaring at his little sister.

Edward grinned. "Sure you do, Em. We all know that you're the girl in any relationship. Don't you remember when we were together –"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I don't want to hear this," Jasper laughed. Meanwhile, Emmett sputtered indignantly, looking from Edward's shit-eating grin to Rosalie's raised eyebrow.

"Cheating on me, big guy?" she asked.

"No! God, no, with _Edward, _are you kidding? I'd at least have the decency to make out with Jasper if I swung that way, not that freak over there," he said jabbing a finger at Edward.

"C'mon, Em, there's no need to hide your feelings." And with that declaration, Jasper sent out a powerful wave of lust toward Emmett. Edward had a second to think _oh, shit, _before Emmett tried to smash their lips together.

After a brief scuttle, Jasper let up on his control of Emmett's emotions from laughing so hard and trying to hold up both Alice and Rosalie as they whooped with laughter. Emmett growled, and probably would have attacked Jasper if the large doors in front of them hadn't opened at that exact moment.

Straightening hurriedly, the Cullens stood in front of the large doors, ready to face off whatever was in the room. The doors revealed a large room full of floating candles, a ceiling that suspiciously resembled the sky outside, a table at the far end of the room where Dumbledore had his hands out like he was making a speech, and four tables full of kids craning their necks to see who the strangers were.

Several seconds of awkward silence passed. Then – "uh… hi." Alice said, waving a cheerful hand. "We're… uh… who are we?" She said the last part in an undertone to Edward.

But Dumbledore quickly took the floor, weaving a tale so sincere, even the Cullens and those that knew them had a hard time believing it was a lie.

"Welcome, guests! Come in, come in! We were just about to start the feast without you, but since you're here I think we can postpone filling our bellies until after you're sorted into you houses."

"Uh, what?" Edward said, trying desperately to hear what Dumbledore was planning, but apparently he was just making things up as he went along."

"These are transfer students from the West, and as such have a different sort of magic than us," he beamed happily at the students, "so instead of using wands, their magic is infused with their bodies. Therefore, do not be surprised if the display signs of super-human abilities such as super-strength or hearing. They will be sorted into their houses, and they will attend class with you all, but only to gather knowledge and experience to bring back to their school in the West. I trust you will treat them like your own classmates."

Dumbledore smiled broadly, and gestured to the vampires to come up to the High Table. Stunned, they slowly walked over, trying to ignore the whispers around them.

"What. The hell. Does he think he is _doing?" _Rosalie whispered furiously under her breath. "Is he _joking? _I'm not going to this school!"

Edward caught Harry's eye, who only grinned at him sheepishly and shrugged. _He's off his rocker. But it's not unexpected for him to do something this ridiculous._

Edward cursed under his breath, but sighed in resignation. "No, Rose, I don't think he's joking."

_Besides, _Edward though, _this is exactly what Voldemort wanted – me to go to Hogwarts. I'll bet Dumbledore planned something like this from the beginning, since I told him what the snake freak wanted._

"Now, if you will all come sit on this stool, one at a time, you will be sorted into your houses…"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**A/N:** So I guess by now you've figured that the whole Dementor incident at the beginning of _Order of the Phoenix _didn't happen, since they got Harry away from Privet Drive faster than in the book. It would have been fun to write, but I just thought it would get a bit messy. And I wanted to get them to Hogwarts fast XD

_Edward's eyebrow twitched as he found himself agreeing with his sister for the second time since they flew to England _– the first time being during the first Order meeting when Dumbledore was overly happy and Rosalie thought he was a _mad old codger, _in case you forgot XD

_And there were all these kids in boats a few hundred yards down. _These are supposed to be the first years that get to Hogwarts by boat. They didn't see the vampires because they were underwater most of the time, and they were so mesmerized by the castle they didn't look around to see 5 black dots floating in the water some hundred yards away.

The reason the doors opened – no, no one opened them. I think of Hogwarts as a living being in some respects. She felt that they passed all her tests to get into the castle and opened the doors for them. She does do stuff the wizards have no control over, right? Like that Room of Requirement thing. And I don't know if the front doors of the castle lead straight to the Great Hall, it just made more sense like that.

Ah, this might be a weird question, but do the vamps have blood? I mean, I know their heart doesn't pump it around and it's not as appetizing as human blood, but they still have it in their veins right? Like if a vampire bit another one (like how all those newborns used to bite Jasper) if they suck, they get blood, right? .

I know (generally speaking) where I'm going to place the vamps, but what houses do you think they should go in? I'm curious :)

Hope it wasn't snore-worthy. But I won't know unless you TELL ME! Feedback, please! XD


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** ::points:: Look, an update! There's so much I want to do with this, and things just aren't turning out the way I want them to. It's totally frustrating, but I decided to just go with it. See what happens.

And it's longer than the other chapters, see?

**Disclaimer:** Haha.

**Warnings:** uh… bit of language…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_I'm going to murder someone. Preferably that old freak up there. He needs to die. I will crush his skull and bite off his fingers. I can't believe he's doing this._

Edward leaned over to Rosalie and hissed in her ear. "Would you shut up already! You can't kill him, so stop whining! Alice!"

The last part wasn't said in a voice any louder than the one he'd used to talk to Rosalie, but Alice heard nonetheless.

"It's okay," she muttered dubiously, not moving her lips. "All I see is that we're going to sit on that stool with a raggedy old hat on our heads. We'll look ridiculous, but from what I can see… it's not dangerous."

The whispering in the hall was starting to be deafening, and it did not let up at all as the vampires reached the front of the Great Hall. They didn't need to be mind readers to know their physical attributes were the main topic of discussion.

"Yes, let's see," Dumbledore said, brandishing with a whirl of his wand a tiny piece of parchment. "I have your names here. When I call your name, please take a seat on this stool and Professor McGonagall will place the Sorting Hat on your head."

It was then that they first laid eyes on the Sorting Hat. Rosalie's mental groan was deafening.

_I am not wearing that old piece of shit on my head._

_Rosalie's probably thinking that there's no way she'd put that thing on her head, _Jasper thought. Edward snorted, and they shared a grin.

"Cullen, Alice."

Alice's eyes refocused and she shrugged lightly. Ever the confident vampire, Alice jumped lightly onto the stool and sat with a toothy grin on it. The huge hat fell over her eyes.

_Are we sorted based on how ridiculous we look with the hat on? I'd probably get the big prize, _Alice thought. Then, suddenly there was another voice in her head.

_Hello there._

Edward started violently. Jasper quickly looked over at him. "What?" he hissed.

_Ah. You must be the Sorting Hat. _

_Quite. Please give me a minute. I rarely get such an intricate mind._

"Nothing. Just – something weird," Edward whispered back to Jasper. "She's fine, really," he added, catching Jasper's glare.

_You're quite chipper for a vampire, aren't you?_

_Hm. Vampires are usually so dark and brooding, I decided to be different._

The Sorting Hat chuckled. Chuckled!

_Deciding to be different is always a brave thing. You would do well in Gryffindor. _

_I'd like to be in Ravenclaw, please, _Alice thought politely.

_Ravenclaw? Why Ravenclaw? Not that you wouldn't do well, you are very curious by nature. _

_I figure that for our – ah – mission, it might be a good idea to have someone in each house, and I think I might fit best in Ravenclaw. I have done my research, you see, I know about the traits of each house and I think I know my siblings well enough to say that of all of us, I'd fit best there._

_Besides, I looked into the future and I saw myself sitting at the Ravenclaw table, so you've already made your choice._

_I've always maintained that it's a person's choices that reflect their true nature, far more than their abilities. So be it._

RAVENCLAW!

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips and lifted the Sorting Hat off Alice's head. Alice skipped over to the Ravenclaw table, her eyes somewhat distant. When she focused once more on the table in front of her, she smiled and sat next to a girl with long, blond hair and big, blue eyes.

"It's very nice to meet you, Luna!" Alice said.

Luna tilted her head to one side, but Edward could hear no confusion in her thoughts as to how Alice knew her name. There was only a light, oblivious happiness that someone was talking to her without thinking her odd.

_Alice, I think you've met your match in weirdness with this girl, _Edward thought.

"Cullen, Edward!"

Emmett patted Edward on the back roughly as he walked up to the stool. He grinned at Professor McGonagall's look of intense disapproval before the hat fell over his eyes.

Instantly, his senses were assaulted by thousands of voices, thoughts, and memories thrown together in a jumble. They flashed through his head with the speed of light, and he soon came to realize they were his own thoughts. He was a little green-eyed boy hanging to his mother's skirt as she introduced him to the new teacher. He was a teenager trying to stop his father from hitting his mother. He held his mother's hand as she lay dying in a hospital bed, and soon he was lying in a white bed as well. The last time his body was hot, burning up with fever, dying, dying of the Spanish Influenza. Carlisle, his hand cool and strong, gripping his own, cold breath on his ear as he apologized for what he was about to do. The pain of the transformation. Years of blood lust, uncontrollable and unbearable.

Killing his first victim, a young traveler in the woods. The self-loathing, the hatred felt for Carlisle for not being angry with him. Meeting Esme, the jealously he'd felt as Carlisle held her close. Meeting Rosalie and Emmett, finally starting to feel that he was a part of a family. Alice and Jasper showing up at their home, hand in hand. Gripping Jasper's shoulders tightly, and telling him it wasn't his fault, just like Carlisle had told him so many times before, a young woman lying dead next to them, in a pool of her own blood.

Years of longing for something, wondering what that something was. Seeing Bella for the first time. Knowing at that moment that he couldn't live without her, that if he could resist her allure, he could resist anything. The burning desire to stop being a monster. And a love so strong it scared him.

Everything he'd ever thought and felt, every memory he'd ever had, assaulted him in the span of a few seconds. Sensations and emotions he'd buried deep were stripped from his conscious mind, and the pain was so real, so tearing, that Edward clutched at his ears, trying to get the voices to shut up. His entire body was shaking in near convulsive movements.

And as suddenly as they had come, they disappeared. The pain vanished, and peering past the rim of the hat, he saw the alarmed faces of Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper close by. They looked ready to come rip the hat off his head. He could feel the alarm of the rest of the student body, as well as the teachers. He straightened up and grinned from under the hat.

_Well that was interesting._

_For you maybe, _Edward thought crossly.

_I take it you can read minds, and mine is no exception. Terribly sorry for that. No one has ever felt it when I went through their thoughts._

_No sweat. Just hurry up and decide where you're going to put me before I shred you up._

_Where do you think you should go, Edward?_

_Anywhere is good. _

_I'd say you have qualities from most of the houses: sacrificial bravery of Gryffindor, determination and brains for Ravenclaw, loyalty for Hufflepuff…_

_Just stick me in Hufflepuff then. They're least likely to ask as many questions as the others, bless them._

_Well, in that case, _GRYFFINDOR!

_What? I said Hufflepuff, you stupid hat!_

_And I decided that wasn't the best place for you. I do have the last say, you know. _And that was the last thing the Sorting Hat said before McGonagall whisked the hat off his head.

Edward made his way to the Gryffindor table. Harry scooted over to make some room for him.

"Oi. You okay? Gave us a bit of a scare at the beginning."

"Yea," Edward muttered, eyes on his other siblings who'd yet to be sorted. "It's just kind of weird when you can read the mind of a mind-reader. It's like reading your own mind."

He winced as Harry patted him on the back sympathetically. _I really would go insane if I were you._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Cullen, Emmett!"

Staring dubiously at the hat, Emmett walked forward and sat on the stool. The last thing he saw before the hat covered his eyes was Jasper and Rosalie both grinning at him with their arms crossed.

_Bastards. They probably think I look like an idiot. Well they'll have to wear it too soon._

_Yes they will._

The sudden voice took Emmett completely by surprise, and he briefly considered jumping off the chair. But that would only amuse Jazz and Rosalie even further.

_Um. Hello?_

_Dear, what a character we have here. Bit of a goof, are we?_

_There's nothing wrong with enjoying a good joke once in a while, _Emmett thought defensively.

_No, but with you everything seems to be a joke. Let's see here, you would do well in Gryffindor, you have the bravery down, but you're also very loyal and would fit in Hufflepuff…_

_So, where do I go?_

_Wherever you want._

_Seriously?_

_Seriously. Although I should mention that your sister, Alice I believe her name was, thought it might be a good idea to have someone in all the houses. Your brother is already in Gryffindor, so… it's up to you._

_Whatever. I'll go to Hufflepuff then._

_Very well. _HUFFLEPUFF!

Emmett grinned as the hat came off his head, and he winked at McGonagall before making his way to the Hufflepuff table. A tiny kid looked up at him and swallowed nervously, before scooting over and nearly falling off the bench to make room for him. Emmett patted him on the head before sitting down.

Then he turned his attention back to the front of the Great Hall and got ready to laugh at his wife and brother as their turn came with the hat.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Hale, Rosalie!"

The whispers escalated again as she climbed up to the stool. A smirk crossed her face and she flicked her hair casually over a shoulder as she sat down.

_No reason not to have a little fun while I'm here. _She could practically hear Edward's snort.

_Well hello there. _

_Well what do you know. A talking rag. Hurry up and put me somewhere before you completely soil my hair._

_Quite the superior attitude you have there._

_When you're better than others there's no reason not to acknowledge it. That would just be stupid._

_Perhaps. You're very disdainful toward humans in general, aren't you? A trait worthy of Slytherin, in a way._

_Yea, yea, I know. They don't like mudbloods. I don't discriminate, Rag, I hate everyone equally._

_There's no need to lie to me you know. I can read your mind, and I can see that there are… some people you don't hate. At all, actually. One might even say that you… love… them._

The hat's tone was borderline teasing. Rosalie decided she hated it.

_Put be somewhere before I change my mind and shred you with my teeth.._

_Children and their threats…_

_Hey. I'm older than you, don't call me a child._

_Honey, I'm your senior by several centuries. _SLYTHERIN!

Huffing, Rosalie stalked to the Slytherin table, a beautiful sneer on her beautiful face. Swinging long legs over the bench, she plopped next to a huge girl with terrible acne. She was not flaunting her looks. Not at all.

Across the hall, several Gryffindors were a tad bit shocked.

"Mate," Ron said to Edward, not taking his eyes off Rosalie. "Your sister is in Slytherin."

"I hadn't noticed," Edward said dryly. "Something wrong with that?"

_Slytherin, with Malfoy, of course it's bad, all the bad wizards come from Slytherin, stuck-up pricks…_

"Nah. Nothing wrong at all. Just unexpected."

_Yea sure._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Hale, Jasper!"

_Finally, _Jasper thought. _Why am I the last one on the list? Would it kill them to go in reverse alphabetical order once in a while?_

The hat fell over his eyes, and he knew Emmett was snickering.

_Gosh._

Jasper raised an eyebrow as sudden waves of interest and surprise hit him. _Are you really a living being or is this just a spell?_

_Spell. Give me a second, you have a lot more memories to sort through than your siblings._

Jasper winced as a wild mush of different emotions nearly overwhelmed him. The wild assortment of feelings left a funny taste in the back of his throat; a memory of a powerful determination to prove himself, gut-wrenching fear and a strong, unbearable desire for blood. The quick shift from on feeling to the next was disconcerting, making him dizzy, and suddenly he realized why it was that Edward had been so affected by the sorting. If he could feel all the emotions he'd ever had in his life in the span of a few seconds, it couldn't have been much easier for Edward to relive his entire life in the same amount of time.

Suddenly, the feelings stopped, leaving only a curiousness that was not his.

_That's odd._

_What?_

_The woman who changed you. Maria. I saw her face in one of your siblings head earlier on._

_Whose?_

_Your brother's. Edward._

Jasper was not surprised. _Of course, Edward probably saw her in my mind when I told him about my past._

_No, I mean I saw her in his memories. He saw her in the flesh._

Jasper frowned. _Are you sure?_

_Quite. Now. I think we both know where you're going, don't we? Your own ability spells that out. _

_Right. Manipulation._

_It's the best place for you, though you do have many of the traits of the other houses._

_Well that's a comfort, _Jasper thought sarcastically.

SLYTHERIN!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The chattering in the Great Hall started up again, until Dumbledore stood up with a flourish of deep purple robes. He spread his arms and beamed down at the students, but just as he was about to speak, there was a soft cough.

"_Hem, hem."_

"Who's that?" Harry whispered as a tiny, toad-faced witch dressed in pink walked up next to Dumbledore and began a simpering speech.

She made a brief introduction _(Professor Umbridge – Ministry official indeed)_ in which every one of her words dripped with honey and a smile was plastered on her face. Edward didn't need to read her mind to be able to tell that grin was completely fake.

In an instant, the simpering smile was gone after her introduction and a long speech about fixing the school system began. Edward's eyes met Jasper's across the Hall. They shared a look coupled with two pairs of raised eyebrows.

_Looks like this place isn't in danger just from Voldemort. It's 'danger from within'. Maybe that Hat isn't as dumb as it seems._

Hermione was paying close attention to Professor Umbridge, Edward noticed with a smile. A small frown marred her face, and she was repeating her words in her head over and over again, trying to make sense of them.

_Progress for progress' sake should be discouraged – what does that mean?_

Ron and Harry, on the other hand, seemed to not care less.

The speech finally ended, and Dumbledore stood again to thank Professor Umbridge. His grave thoughts were in complete opposition to his cheerful smile.

"Now, I believe we have waited long enough. Let the feast begin!"

There was a loud sigh of relief as food started piling up on the plates. Edward stared as chicken erupted next to his elbow.

Ron groaned and immediately started eating, while Harry, just as hungry from what his mind said, grabbed a chicken leg more slowly. Hermione gave Edward an apologetic grin before digging in as well.

"Tho – whuh was all dat dwibel abou anway?"

Well, that's what it sounded like anyway. The words sounded completely different in Ron's mind. _So what was all that drivel about anyway?_

Edward watched with amusement as Hermione glared at him and chastised him for not paying attention. Eventually, she sighed and paraphrased.

"It means the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts."

Harry paused, mashed potatoes halfway to his mouth. "Why would the Ministry want to interfere? Dumbledore –"

"Believes _you,_" Edward interrupted. Harry turned to stare at him. "He has the greatest influence on Hogwarts' students. The Ministry wants to make sure he can't put it in their heads that Voldemort's back."

"But he is," Harry hissed. Edward raised his hands.

"I know. But so what?"

Hermione bit into a pickle, throwing Harry a sympathetic look. She then turned to Edward.

"_You _were listening. What did she mean by 'progress for porgress' sake should be prohibited?' The point of progress is to change into the better. To _progress. _She can't mean that we shouldn't change – shouldn't improve in any way."

"No, she just wants us to change her way. Or rather the Ministry's way. She meant that we shouldn't change the way we think just for the sake of changing it. We shouldn't believe anything said just because it was said. In other words, we shouldn't believe Voldemort's back just because Harry says so."

"I don't _just say so," _Harry snapped. "I _saw him –"_

"I know, Harry," Edward. "Like I said; _so what? _Your word won't be enough. Neither will mine, and if Umbridge has anything to say about it, neither will Dumbledore's. We'll have to deal with that."

And with that, silence took their little square of the Gryffindor table. Edward was just thinking up a way to pretend to eat without actually putting anything in his mouth, when a strange urge to get up and walk around hit him. Confused, he looked up to see that Jasper was walking toward the Headmaster, and the strange desire was definitely coming from him. Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie were following him.

"See you later," he muttered before getting up and making his way to the front of the Great Hall.

He heard the curious thoughts from all around the hall in their wake but he ignored them. They crowded around the Headmaster.

"I take it we need to reinforce our security," he muttered in a low voice, back to Umbridge's suspicious gaze.

Rosalie snorted. "Totally. I mean, humans probably can't get in, what with the electrical barrier and mad-ass squid, but we didn't have too many problems."

"Speak for yourself," Emmett muttered, rubbing his arms in memory.

"Maybe spontaneous incineration?" Alice suggested. "Or instant dismemberment, that one's more painful," she added brightly.

"Thank you for the gruesome suggestions, Ms. Cullen. We'll certainly consider it." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he ushered them back to their seats.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Harry and Edward walked side by side up to the dorms, Edward listening quietly to Harry's upset thoughts that his two best friends had to leave for prefect duty. They were at the head of the line, directing first-years like a pair of music conductors. Edward raised his eyebrows in a brief goodbye to Alice as the Ravenclaw students took a different route.

The castle walls were lined with torches and suits of armor. Edward was sure one of the suits of armor saluted them as they past. The portraits on the walls all kindly welcomed the students. It was all rather _magical, _but the icing on the top of the cake came when they reached what seemed like a dead end covered by a portrait.

_A huge portrait._

And by huge, Edward wasn't referring to the frame, though that was pretty damn big too. No, it was the woman in the portrait that was really enormous.

"That's the Fat Lady," Harry said with a grin. "She guards the entrance to Gryffindor. You have to give her the password and she'll let you in."

"What's the password?"

"Harry! Harry, I know it! It's _**Mimbulus Mimbletonia**_!" came an excited yell before the Fat Lady smiled and swung forward. A pudgy boy with a round face came panting up to them. "I'm actually going to remember this one!"

Edward cocked his head to the side as the boy's thoughts strayed to a tiny, cactus-looking plant and Harry's for some reason, were full of green, foul-smelling sap and a dark-haired girl.

"Oh," the boy said, excitement gone, to be replaced by nervousness. "Hi."

"Oh, Neville, this is Edward. Edward, Neville. He's in our year."

Edward grinned crookedly and offered Neville his hand. "Pleased to meet you. Neville."

He drew the boys name out almost like a purr, and nearly snickered as he quickly shook his hand and let go with a horrified expression. _Cold, so cold!_

"Yea," he stammered. "Nice to meet you too. I'll see you guys in the dorms, okay?"

Ducking through the portrait hole, Neville made his way to the Common Room. Harry and Edward followed at a more leisurely pace.

"Did you have to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Scare him like that."

Edward feigned innocence. "I didn't try to scare him."

"And I'm really a girl under all these robes," Harry said sarcastically.

"Really?" Edward grabbed the front of Harry's robes and pretended to look down.

"Oi!" Harry clutched his robes.

"Mother Nature wasn't really kind to you Miss, was she?" he snickered.

"Come on," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

Harry showed Edward around Gryffindor tower, leading him through the Common Room and showing him where the dormitories were.

"You don't want to try to get into the girls' dorms. The stairs have a nasty surprise for any bloke who tries to climb up."

The corner of Edward's mouth twitched as an image of Ron sliding down a smooth incline crossed Harry's mind.

"Apparently, the founders thought girls were more trustworthy."

"They wouldn't think that if they met Rosalie," Edward mused. "She'd sneak in the boys' dorms just to make them believe they dreamed of a blond angel."

Harry snorted as they finally reached the dormitory. Six four-poster beds each had a trunk on them, two of which were already open. Edward noticed that the bed next to the window had a suitcase on it that resembled the one in which he'd brought his stuff from Forks.

Closer inspection revealed that it was indeed his. He glanced at Harry fro clarification.

"Dumbledore."

_Ah. That explains everything._

Two boys were already in the dormitory and Edward recognized them from the Great Hall. One of them was tall and black, while the other was shorter and had a shower of freckles. His thoughts had an Irish touch to their voice.

"Oh, hey, Edward, these are our year mates, Dean and Seamus," Harry said, pointing each of them out. "This is Edward."

"Hey, mate." They both shook his hand and glanced awkwardly at each other in surprise at how cold his hand was.

"'Fraid you chose a bad time to transfer here. What with the rumors an' all."

"They're not rumors," Harry said, opening his trunk.

"Nothing's confirmed yet," Seamus said stubbornly. "Me ma' reckons the papers are right. You-Know-Who can't be back. She almost didn't let me come this year."

Harry's trunk slid shut with a bang. "So she reckons I'm a liar? And Dumbledore's a liar?" he asked hotly.

_Yes. _

Dean shifted uncomfortably. "Look, mate, we're not saying that. It's just – well, no one really knows what happened last summer and –"

"Why don't you read the papers then? You'll know all you need to know and a whole lot more!"

"We want to know what you say about it!"

"No you don't! You just want me to tell you about Cedric –"

"Well, we don't exactly know how he died and –"

"I told you!" Harry yelled. "Dumbledore told you! He was killed! By Voldemort!"

"Says you!"

A fight seemed to be on the verge of breaking out when Edward finally decided to step in. "Enough," he growled. There was instant silence.

_Whoa. He sounded like an animal._

_Too true, kid, _Edward thought.

"Harry has no proof other than his word. The papers don't even have that much, since the word of a journalist is about as good as that of a flobberworm. Pick which one you want to believe, but do it silently, please."

Seamus threw Harry one last nasty glare before turning his back to him to whisper something in Dean's ear.

_Mental, the both of them._

Edward decided Harry didn't need to know what he said. When Ron finally came up to the dormitory, he found Seamus and Dean whispering to each other on one side of the room, Edward leafing through a book mildly, Harry viciously pulling things out of his trunk and glaring at it as though he could make it spontaneously combust, and Neville staring in confusion at all of them.

Ron scratched his head and moved to unpack his own trunk, asking Harry what happened in a low voice.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Alice and Luna led the group of Ravenclaw students, climbing up a long, winding staircase to Ravenclaw tower. Neither of them seemed to notice how hard some of the students were breathing from the exertion. It was odd how different in looks the two were and yet how they both carried themselves with the same aloof, light-footed air.

"Ravenclaw Tower is the highest of the four houses," Luna declared in a distant voice. "It's because the founder knew that Braigloes were more likely to attack on lower levels."

"Braigloes?" Alice prompted.

"Yes," Luna's eyes were wide and sincere. "They creep into your ear while you sleep and eat your brain. Rowena Ravenclaw knew that the brain was the most important part of the body, so she did everything she could to protect her students from them."

Luna tapped the side of her head with a long white finger. Alice threw a nasty look over her shoulder as the panting boys behind her who overheard whispered _like she's got anything to be eaten._

They came upon a tall door which oddly enough had no handle; only a large, bronze-colored knocker in the shape of an eagle. A deep female voice came from the eagle, echoing slightly in the narrow area around them.

_**If an Invisibility charm and a Vanishing spell were uttered simultaneously upon an object, what would happen to it?**_

Luna turned around to look at the Ravenclaws who had just come up. "What do you think, Anthony?"

A boy with sandy colored hair blinked. "Er… Well I suppose that if both spells were said at the same time the object would both turn invisible and vanish, right?"

Luna tucked a strand of hair behind one ear and turned big blue eyes on Alice. "What do you think, Alice?"

"Oh. Well, an object that turns invisible still exists, right? You can feel it, but you can't see it. If you Vanished it, you'd sent it into Nonbeing as well."

"So what would happen if you tried to summon the invisible object, Michael?"

The dark-haired boy who'd made the comment about Luna earlier started when she addressed him. He looked deeply uncomfortable and unnerved as her tried to avoid her limpid eyes.

"Well," he started, "if it's invisible, you wouldn't be able to imagine it. So you can't summon it because Summoning requires the force of the mind. You've got to be able to see it, right?"

"So you can never bring it back from Nonbeing," Alice concluded. "It is lost. Forever."

The door swung open without a sound and Luna hooked arms with Alice. "Very good answer," she said.

Many Ravenclaws crowded around Alice to show her around the tower. The Common room was decorated in the house colors; a midnight blue lush carpet covered the floor and blue and bronze hangings draped upon the walls. Bookshelves lined the walls, filled with books both old and new, which Alice couldn't wait to get her hands on. The room was circular with a dome-shaped ceiling that was covered with painted stars. Opposite the entrance, a marble statue of a woman with a delicate crown on her head stood proudly.

"That's Rowena Ravenclaw," a little second-year girl told Alice. "With her famous diadem. She always used to say that _wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure."_

"She was right," Alice muttered, staring at the sculpture. She only tore her gaze away from it when Luna grabbed her hand and let her through another doorway, explaining where the dormitories were.

"You'll be sharing a room with Mandy, Su, Padma, and Lisa. Hopefully you'll get along with them better than I do. For some reason they always giggle when I try to tell them something interesting to make friends with them… Seem to think I'm weird"

Alice smiled at Luna sadly, already knowing that what Luna found interesting most people found odd. "If you don't get along it's because they're weird, not you," she said. Luna blinked and gave her a dazed smile before drifting off to her own dormitory.

Inside, the four girls were already unpacking and talking about their summer vacation. When Alice came in, they smiled at her uncertainly.

_Ravenclaws – smart but shy. _And she brightly started talking to them, pleased when they instantly warmed up to her. They seemed very curios about her odd brand of magic that Dumbledore had hinted at during the speech before dinner.

But Alice just grinned toothily and changed into her pajamas. "You'll find out eventually."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"They aren't really still alive, you know," Ernie informed Emmett pompously as they passed a portrait of a waving little wizard. "It's like an imprint of their souls; a magic more complicated than a simple spell."

But unsurprisingly, Emmett was less concerned about the workings behind the moving portraits and more about the actual visual effects. When a suit of armor bent at the waist to bow to him, he laughed and gave it a high-five.

Ernie was less than impressed. "They're just decoration, you know, you're not supposed to socialize with them."

Emmett shrugged. "He looked bored. Hey, what's with the painting with the fruits?"

"That's the entrance to the kitchens," said a soft voice from behind him. A girl with blond pigtails blushed slightly and nudged her friend in the side. The other girl had a long red braid hanging over one shoulder.

"I'm Susan," she said, and then gestured to the blonde. "This is my friend Hannah. She was saying that behind that painting lie the kitchens. You just have to tickle the pear to get in. So if you ever miss dinner or something, just go in there and the house-elves will be happy to make you something."

"House-elves?" Emmett thought of the creepy, gnarled house-elf from Grimmauld Place. _Kreacher. _"You mean you've got what – slaves working here?"

"Oh they're not slaves," Ernie cut in before the girls could say anything. "They like working."

"Sure they do," Emmett snorted.

The Hufflepuffs reached a large painting of a green glass vase surrounded by several fruits and a wand lying in front of it. Unlike most paintings in the school, this one was immobile.

Ernie cleared his throat pushing away first-years that were trying to come closer to see the entrance to the common room. He flashed his prefect badge, and snapped at several people before Hannah apparently got tired of waiting and said in a loud, clear voice.

_**Fidelis Patientia.**_She was, after all, the other prefect.

The wand that was lying down in front of the vase suddenly flew from the ground and circled the painting, seeming to go deeper into it and then coming closer. In a shower of yellow sparks, the painting swung forward.

"Cute," Emmett muttered. _Bippity boppity boop._

The common room was decorated in various shades of yellow. Emmett wisely kept his quirky references to pee to himself, making a mental note to laugh about it later with Edward and Jasper. He had to admit though, that the whole room was rather cozy for a room so close to the dungeons.

Emmett said goodbye to the girls, winking at Hannah before following Ernie to his dormitory. He poked at his suitcase thoroughly until he was convinced that it was, indeed, his.

"Ah. There you are. Emmet?" Ernie was back in pompous mode. "I'd like you to meet Justin Finch-Fletchley, Zacharias Smith, and Wayne Hopkins. They are our year mates, who I'm sure will do their best to make your stay here very enjoyable. Now if you'll excuse me, I must check on the first-years, make sure they got settled in alright."

Emmett raised his eyebrows as Ernie walked out of the room, nose in the air. "I'm guessing modesty isn't a necessary quality for a Hufflepuff?"

Justin snorted and tumbled gracelessly in his bed. Wayne, a black boy with curiously blue eyes sat at the foot of Justin's bed.

"Nah, don't worry," Wayne said. "He's not always that bad. He's just happy he made prefect. Give him a few days and he'll be alright."

"More like a few months," Zacharias snapped, opening his trunk. Justin grinned at his back and beckoned Emmett forward.

"He's jealous he didn't make prefect," he whispered in his ear. Emmett snickered.

"I heard that!"

They continued to tease Zacharias until Ernie came back, looking extremely haggard and muttering angrily.

"Little twirps – evil midgets – tripping me – who do they think –"

Zacharias seemed to be happier after that.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Jasper looked to the Heavens for patience as Rosalie hooked an arm through his and flicked her hair over one shoulder, blinking slowly and sensually. If she was going to try to seduce the entire straight-guy-gay-female population in their house, that was her own business. _But he didn't want to be a part of it!_

"You are married," he whispered in her ear. "And you don't think any of these kids are cute. Why are you even –"

"I'm having _fun," _she interrupted him. "If I'm going to be stuck in this fucking school I might as well enjoy the little stuff, like humans tripping over their feet to stare at me. Besides. The blond one and the black one are not bad-looking for a pair of humans. That brunette girl is pretty hot too."

Jasper glanced at the guys in question, then at the girl. He grinned smugly and leaned over to his sister's ear again. "Bad luck. The girl is straight. She's pretty fascinated with me from what her feelings say."

"What about the guys?"

Jasper concentrated on the guys in question who were walking ahead of them but still stealing glances at them and whispering occasionally.

"I'm pretty sure Brunette's straight… Blondie's still figuring things out though…"

"He looks a lot like you, you know."

"Who?"

"The guy with the dark skin and hair. The blonde, you idiot!"

The boy in question chose that moment to glance back at them. He had a pale complexion with smooth, porcelain skin and cool eyes. Add dark circles under his eyes and he'd be looking as much like a brooding movie star as Jasper did.

"He looks nothing like me."

As they descended flights of stairs, the atmosphere got steadily darker until they reached the dungeons. The walls were made of onyx-colored bricks, shiny either from the damp or from a spell. Running a finger along the walls, Jasper discovered that it was indeed just a spell.

The blond boy strode forward and stood at the edge of what appeared to be a trapdoor in the middle of the hallway. A badge gleamed on his robes as he stepped forward and said _**Cruento Purus**__! _This must have been some sort of password because the trapdoor swung open.

"Would it kill them to be a bit nice?" Rosalie muttered as they climbed down the ladder into a dimly lit room. The other members of the house threw them looks, but didn't speak to them.

"This complaint coming from the nicest person in the world," Jasper threw back.

The room they were in had a low ceiling and it was decorated in a deep green fashion with spots of silver. It was a bit cold, but the temperature never bothered either of the vampires. Rosalie immediately pulled a face and started to complain about living there.

"Hi there."

A girl with a pug face slid up to them and looked Rosalie up and down with a critical eye. She pursed her lips before speaking again.

"My name is Pansy and I'm one of the house prefects. You have to come with me."

Rosalie raised a blond eyebrow. "Not a very good pick-up line."

It was Pansy's turn to raise an eyebrow. If Rosalie had been hoping to make her flustered, it didn't work. "I'll work on a better one for next time. The girls' dormitory is this way. Your brother…" Pansy looked Jasper up and down with a warmer eye than she had Rosalie, "has to go with him."

She pointed at the blond boy, who was standing by a doorway with four other boys. They stood there completely nonchalant; no one would have guessed they were waiting for someone.

Rosalie and Jasper muttered a brief goodbye to each other before heading off to their respective dormitories. Rosalie was already trading insults with her year mates – the girls Pansy had introduced as Millicent, Tracey, and Daphne.

The boys' dormitory was decorated in much the same style as the common room; dark, green, and cold. Jasper liked it.

"So how'd your brother get stuck in with the Griffin-dorks?" the blond boy asked without preamble. "And the other one with the duffers. Most siblings go to the same house."

"They're not really my brothers," Jasper said, figuring it was pretty obvious since none of them looked alike and they were all the same age. "We were all adopted, sort of." He tried to remember what Hermione had told them about the four houses. Oddly enough, it was Ron's description of the houses that was most helpful.

"_A Slytherin's mind revealed: Griffindors are dumb and reckless, Ravenclaws think they know it all, Hufflepuffs are dumb duffers and Slytherins get to bad-mouth everyone. And boy, do they bad-mouth… a sharp tongue for them is as appreciated as well… blood for you guys. _Then the conversation had gotten uncomfortable and Ron had stopped talking.

"Edward is suicidal, though I guess you call that 'bravery' here, or something. While Emmett is an idiot, which I believe is called 'loyalty' or something like that."

The blonde's mouth twitched. "My name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. This here is Theodore Nott, Crabbe and Goyle – they're a package deal – and Blaise Zabini."

Of the four, only Blaise seemed to have a backbone. Crabbe and Goyle looked like dumb thugs while Nott was pale and stringy, looking like he might keel over and die in any second.

"I'd be lying if I said it was a pleasure."

Draco snorted. "You'll soon find out that you and your sister got the best deal with the houses. Though everyone will tell you we're the evil ones. Especially those good for nothing Griffindors."

"Bitter?" Jasper asked, trying not to show he was surprised to find his suitcase on his bed.

"I prefer to think of it as justifiably revolted."

"Where are you from?"

Jasper turned to glance at Blaise, who had just moved to the bed across from him and started to unpack. Blaise held his gaze, feelings of cold indifference radiating from him.

_I guess it will take a while to get these guys to warm up to me, _Jasper thought. _Hard to impress. Pompous asses._

"Forks, Washington. In the U. S. of A., so you may not have heard of it. You British tend to concentrate on your own little country."

"Up in the northwest of the country, isn't it?" Blaise said coolly. Draco snorted before lying down gracefully into the bed next to Jasper's.

"So why'd you come here?"

_Damn. We should have gotten our stories straight before splitting up. _

"Maybe I'll tell you. One day. But I owe you no answers now," Jasper declared coldly.

Draco and Blaise exchanged a look and a smile.

"You know what, Jazzy-boy? I think we're going to get along just fine. So long as you keep away from those muggle-loving Griffin-dorks your brother is sharing a room with right now." Draco said.

_How did I end up here with these arrogant asses again?_

Deciding he didn't need any more conversation, Jasper called upon a memory of a feeling he hadn't experienced for three centuries and sent waves of sleepiness over the boys. Within seconds, they were all breathing deeply in their own beds and Jasper pulled out a book in preparation for a long night.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**A/N:**_ Looks like this place isn't in danger just from Voldemort. It's 'danger from within'. Maybe that Hat isn't as dumb as it seems. – _reference to the Sorting Hat's (cannon) song, which I didn't include in the chapter: _"And we must untie inside her/ Or we'll crumble from within."_

_Emmett wisely kept his quirky references to pee to himself, making a mental note to laugh about it later with Edward and Jasper. – _it killed me to write that… I love the color yellow…

Believe it or not, all the characters introduced in this chapter are cannon characters from Harry Potter. So are the descriptions of the Common Rooms. God, I love the Harry Potter Lexicon.

I didn't really like how this chapter ended. I imagined Jasper's conversation with Draco and Blaise more biting and sarcastic :( blame my pathetic writing skills and pretend they had a good argument at the end of which they achieved a sort of mutual respect.

Please don't hate me if you don't like the houses. I thought about it really well and I think this way there's plenty of potential for future _incidents._

Review?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: No, this isn't a chapter. I just hate it when I'm waiting for a story and I get an Author's Note update instead. It's never good news. So I'm sorry for that.

I got through half of the next chapter when I realized I really have no idea what I'm doing. I have this whole complicated plot planned out… in my head. And I guess my head isn't as organized as I thought it was. I didn't plan anything on paper, just wrote it all as it came, and now I know it's not going to work.

I would like to continue this one day. One day when I've worked through my tendency to ramble pointlessly and plunge head on into a story before I know what I'm doing. I want to go through the previous chapters and incorporate all the details that should have been there since they're essential to the plot, and I want to correct the titchy grammar mistakes that make my eyes bleed. And I guess I also need to review the personalities of the characters. They seem a bit OOC. I'm not doing Jasper justice, and Edward is too not-lovesick. Which is the way I like him, but it's OOC. Unfortunately.

And it seems like this year I've bitten off more than I can chew in school already. I'm not sure I would have been able to update anyway, and it wouldn't be fair for me to just leave you hanging.

So yea, I'm putting this story on hold. I am sorry, because I wanted to finish this, and I was so excited about it. So if you guys are still reading this, I wanted to thank you for your reviews, because each one made my day. I promise I will do my best to get this story back on track. Not guaranteeing anything though.

So thanks again, and sorry.

And feel free to flame (intelligently) because I think I deserve it :)


End file.
